Dead & Breakfast
by Dexterine
Summary: Sam est malade, Dean est completement débordé par une affaire qui s'avère plus compliquée que prévue. Pourtant, les frères Winchester ne peuvent compter que l'un sur l'autre pour survivre quand ils se retrouvent enfermés dans un hôtel hanté...
1. Chapter 1

**_Bonne année à tous!_**

**_Après 2 Wee!chester, voici ma première fic actuelle. J'espère que vous apprécierez!_**

**Timing:** Quelque part pendant la saison 3

**Résumé:** Sam est malade, Dean est completement débordé par une affaire qui s'avère plus compliquée que prévue. Pourtant, les frères Winchester ne peuvent compter que l'un sur l'autre pour survivre quand ils se retrouvent enfermés dans un hôtel hanté.

**Nombre de chapitres:** Pas encore définitif. J'en ai déjà plusieurs d'avance ce qui me permettra de mettre à jour rapidement.

**

* * *

**

**Dead and breakfast**

« Dean ! » cria Sam, une moue de dégout placardée sur le visage. Il essayait visiblement de se coller à la vitre passager de l'impala pour s'éloigner le plus possible de Dean qui conduisait. Ce dernier faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Il secoua la tête en imitant la moue de dégout de Sammy «Wahou… Je t'accorde que celui là était plutôt corsé ! ».

« C'est absolument répugnant. » marmonna Sam en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

« Ah je suis vraiment désolé Sammy… ça arrive même aux meilleurs d'entre nous » lança finalement Dean sans lâcher la route des yeux.

« Tu veux dire : ça arrive depuis midi au meilleur d'entre nous qui a eu la bonne idée d'avaler un chili avant un long voyage en voiture? »

« Hum… C'était dégueu en plus » lâcha pensivement Dean. Il regarda rapidement Sammy, toujours plaqué contre la portière, et avec son plus machiavélique sourire continua : « …du coup ça veut ressortir ! »

Sam grogna vaguement en plissant le nez. Ca allait être une trèèèès longue route d'ici jusqu'à Kirspick dans l'Iowa.

* * *

« _My soul is tainted like the wings of butterfliiiiies, fairytales of yesterdays will grow but never diiiiie, I can_ ….»

« DEAN !"

coupé net dans son karaoké sur la radio tonitruante Dean jeta un regard faussement blessé à son frère. « Quoi ? »

« Quoi quoi ? Tu t'entends pas ? Primo c'est complètement faux et deuxio, j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne sais pas si c'est ta voix, ton chili où juste la voiture, mais le tout ensemble me retourne l'estomac. Si tu tiens à ta voiture, tais toi. ».

La frère ainé soupira lourdement. Pendant quelques minutes on entendit plus rien d'autre dans l'habitacle que le ronronnement du moteur. Petit à petit s'y rajoutèrent de petits « clap clap », Dean qui tapait en rythme sur le volant. Quelques secondes plus tard il recommençait à fredonner tout doucement le reste de la chanson. Le fredonnement allait en s'amplifiant sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive jusqu'à ce qu'il chante carrément.

« Dean… arrête» souffla Sammy

L'intéressé soupira lourdement, visiblement énervé «Quoi ! On à encore 1h de route au moins avant Kirspick, je conduis depuis plus de 6h, j'ai des vieux relents de chili qui me bouffent les boyaux, laisse moi écouter ma musique comme je veux ! »

« Non, arrête la voiture… je vais vomir ! »

Dean regarda son frère en écarquillant les yeux. Il pensait que Sam se foutait encore de lui mais quand il remarqua son teint verdâtre et la façon dont il se tenait l'estomac, il déporta immédiatement la voiture sur le bas côté.

« Hey, ça va ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton plus inquiet qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Sam n'eut pas le temps de répondre, il ouvrit la portière de l'impala, se pencha en avant et vomi tout ce que contenait son estomac. Dean quitta la voiture pour rejoindre son frère par l'extérieur.

« Bon et bien ça met officiellement fin à ma carrière de chanteur… » tenta-t-il, mais l'humour n'était pas au rendez-vous alors que le corps de Sam s'arquait pitoyablement au rythme de son estomac. Dean s'était approché, assez près pour lui apporter un certain réconfort, faire sentir sa présence et bondir au secours si besoin mais assez loin pour ne pas risquer la moindre éclaboussure non nécessaire.

Au bout de quelques interminables minutes la crise de Sam semblait passée. Il avait l'air complètement exténué. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête dans les mains, il sentait la sueur perler sur son front et glisser entre ses doigts. Une main ferme et tendre à la fois se posa sur son épaule.

« C'est fini ? »

« En tout cas il n'y a plus rien là dedans » Sam tapota doucement sur son estomac.

« Comment tu te sens ? » Dean, inquiet, essayait de donner un ton indifférent à sa question mais elle sonna comme si quelqu'un d'inquiet posait une question en essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent…

« Comme quelqu'un qui vient de vomir ses trippes» ironisa Sam.

Dean posa une main sur le front humide de son frère. « Hum… tu as peut être un peu de fièvre. On devrait essayer de trouver un motel dans le coin, on rejoindra Kirspick demain»

« Quoi ? Non, c'est bon. On est à peine à une heure de la ville on ne va pas s'arrêter maintenant. »

Dean fit une moue sceptique. Il regardait intensément la magnifique flaque de vomi aux pied de Sammy. Ce dernier roula des yeux en soupirant.

« Je ne vais pas vomir dans ta chère voiture d'accord ? Parole de scout » lança Sam en levant une main selon le salut des scouts.

« Hum… » Dean se grata le menton pensivement. Finalement il regarda Sam dans les yeux « Bon, mais surtout à la moindre sensation bizarre, tu cries et j'arrête la voiture. Je suis sérieux Sam, pas de vomi dans ma voiture. »

Sam avait toujours l'air verdâtre et misérable mais il trouva la force de sourire avec malice « Si tu garde tes relents de chili à l'intérieur je verrais ce que je peux faire avec mes sucs gastriques. Deal ? »

Dean jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Sam avant de finir par ajouter « résolution n°1 pour 2008 : plus JAMAIS de deal ».

Sammy regarda son frère incrédule. Pendant une seconde il pensa que tout cela allait tourner en un « chick flick moment » déprimant, mais tout à coup, alors que Dean démarrait la voiture, une odeur suspecte saisi violemment le nez de Sam.

« DEAN ! ».

Il éclata de rire.

* * *

Une heure plus tard l'impala dépassa le panneau « _Kirspick, Iowa, 11 254 habitants_ ». Sam avait appuyé sa tête contre la vitre passager, les mains posées sur son estomac. Entre maintenant et la première crise il avait encore fait arrêter la voiture 3 fois.

Son estomac ne contenait rien d'autre que de l'acide mais il semblait vraiment vouloir s'en débarrasser. Sam su que c'était définitivement une gastro dès l'instant où son corps lui fit ressentir l'urgence de se purger dans l'autre sens aussi.

Sammy détestait être malade, surtout avec une gastro… Il y avait pourtant un avantage au teint verdâtre, aux yeux fatigués, aux crises de vomi et à la maladie en général : ça faisait taire Dean.

Il conduisait en silence, sans même la radio depuis une heure. De temps en temps il tournait la tête vers Sammy, toujours sans rien dire. Pas la peine d'articuler ce que ses yeux disaient si bien :_ Qu'est ce que tu me fais Sammy ? Je suis inquiet pour toi même si tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que ce n'est rien mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te tuer si tu vomis su mes sièges_.

Sam sentait la sueur perler sur son front et son œsophage le bruler à cause des remontées d'acide mais le problème semblait maintenant se déplacer bien plus bas. Une seule chose hantait ses pensées désormais : des toilettes.

« C'est quoi le nom de l'hôtel déjà ? » demanda Sam

« Le Damballa ».

« Tu sais y aller? »

Dean roula les yeux.

« Evidemment. Je sais lire une carte. »

« Ah oui ? Parce que moi aussi j'ai lu la carte, et il fallait remonter cette rue là bas derrière ». Sam gesticula pour montrer la rue qu'ils avaient raté.

« Je sais ».

« Tu sais ? » Demanda Sam en regardant son frère au travers de ses yeux vitreux. « Et ben ? Pourquoi on va du mauvais côté alors ? »

« Parce qu'on ne va pas au Damballa ». Répondit il simplement comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde et que son frère était vraiment un débile pour poser la question.

« On va où ?» demanda malgré tout Sam.

« Il y a un motel un peu plus loin par là ».

Sam dévisagea son frère pendant de longues secondes. Il essayait de se repasser le film à l'envers dans sa tête pour trouver l'endroit où Dean avait décidé de changer d'avis.

Ils étaient dans le Wyoming à terminer cette histoire de démon mangeur de foie humain quand Bobby les avait appelés pour leur parler d'un hôtel hanté dans l'Iowa. Le Damballa à Kirspick.

L'hôtel avait environ 75 ans et tout allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il change de propriétaire le mois dernier. Le couple qui avait racheté l'affaire avait été plusieurs fois témoins de phénomènes bizarres, comme des objets qui traversent la pièce tout seuls. « La chose » qui hantait l'hôtel semblait pas mal en colère, deux clients avaient rencontré une mort tragique dans l'hôtel. Une glissade dans un escalier et une très mauvaise chute dans une salle de bain. Ding Dong, alerte au poltergeist.

Les frères Winchester avaient jetés leurs sacs dans le coffre direction Kirspick avec un plan simple : _"on va dans l'hôtel, on trouve ce que c'est et on le détruit."_

Entre ça et maintenant, rien de différent… à part 3 ou 4 litres de vomi.

Sam soupira en pinçant l'arête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index.

« Dean ? qu'est ce que tu racontes ? On va au Damballa. » sa voix était très lasse, comme si il savait déjà que ça allait être une longue conversation dont il se serait très bien passé.

« Sammy réfléchit 2 minutes, tu es complètement out. Imagine que le truc t'attaque, tu fais quoi ? Tu lui vomis dessus pour lui faire peur ? » Dean rit sans humour à sa propre remarque.

« C'est un poltergeist, Dean, on peut gérer ça en deux temps trois mouvements, les mains dans le dos et les yeux bandés. »

« On est pas complètement surs que ce soit un poltergeist, ok ? Si c'est autre chose ? Hein ? Et même si c'est ça, t'es à peine capable de te lever pour pisser, je ne vais pas te laisser dans un hôtel où je sais que tu vas te faire attaquer ! »

«Il y a plus de 25 chambres là dedans, pourquoi tu veux qu'il m'attaque moi ? »

« Sammy, tu te fais toujours attaquer… » le ton de Dean était parfaitement sérieux en disant ça.

C'était vrai que Sammy avait toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude d'attirer les monstres et les ennuis qui vont avec. Quand il était en forme ça faisait de lui l'appât idéal. Un beau Sammy bien juteux au bout de l'hameçon et le méchant se pointait toujours la bave au lèvres avant d'être décapité par Dean (…ou brûlé, exorcisé, tranché, tailladé, eviscéré… )

Sammy cependant ne semblait pas particulièrement conscient de son sex appeal envers les créatures de l'ombre. Il se contentait de mettre tout cela sur le compte du « pas de bol » et depuis récemment sur le fait que le démon aux yeux jaunes l'ait intégré à ses plans.

« C'est ridicule. On va là-bas, on le zigouille, fin de l'histoire. Je vois même pas pourquoi on en discute ».

« Parce que vu ton état tu pourrais te faire tuer, huhu ! » le ton de Dean indiquait clairement le sous entendu « _t'es con ou quoi ?_ »

« Mais si on y va pas, d'autres gens se feront tuer, huhu ! » Sam imita le ton moqueur de son frère.

« Hey ! Ne fait pas « huhu » on dirait un débile ! »

« Tu viens de le faire ! »

« La ferme ».

Dean regarda une seconde Sammy et ses yeux suppliants. Il finit par rouler les yeux en grognant et fit faire un « U-Turn » à l'impala au beau milieu de la route.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dead and breakfast **

**2**

L'hôtel était exactement comme sur les photos que Sam avait trouvé sur le web, imposant, vieillot, tout à fait dans le ton de l'ensemble du reste de la ville. La bâtisse en vieilles briques rouges se dressait sur 3 étages, coincé entre un immeuble d'habitation et une supérette.

Dean se gara sur le parking et fit semblant de ne pas remarquer avec quelle anormale difficulté Sam s'extirpa du véhicule. On aurait dit que chaque mouvement lui coutait un effort surhumain. Sammy grimaçait en avançant vers la porte mais quand il croisa le regard concerné de son frère, il se détendit pour essayer de sourire. « J'ai l'impression d'être sur un bateau pendant une tempête. En tout cas c'est que mon estomac pense. »

Dean fit une espèce de grimace de dégout avant d'ouvrir la porte de l'hôtel.

« Hey » lança la femme à l'accueil. C'était une petite bonne femme un peu ronde, charmante, la quarantaine, cheveux bruns bouclés, yeux bleus. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents aux nouveaux arrivants.

Dean placarda un sourire à 10 000$ sur son visage et s'appuya contre le comptoir. Sam reconnu immédiatement le mouvement. Selon Sammy, Dean avait 4 fonctionnalités principales : « manger » « dormir » « tuer » et « draguer ». Il venait d'enclencher le mode numéro 4.

Sam roula les yeux. Mais comment est ce que les filles pouvait encore tomber dans ce panneau ? Pardon, cette affiche de 4m sur 3 qui disait _youhou, je suis tout à toi (pour cette nuit)._

La réceptionniste ne remarqua rien du tout, elle se contenta d'allumer son vieil ordinateur et de leur demander « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? ».

« Mon frère et moi sommes de passage en ville pour rendre visite à un ami. On cherchait un hôtel sympa, typique de Kirspick, vous voyez » lança Dean

« Typique ? » s'étonna la réceptionniste.

« Oui » Dean montra d'un geste le petit hall de l'hôtel « comme ici. Le Damballa est superbe vous savez. Est ce qu'il vous reste une chambre pour nous ?»

La femme regarda intensément Dean d'un œil sceptique. Finalement elle sourit avant d'ajouter « J'ai même une chambre simple pour chacun de vous. Ce n'est pas vraiment la pleine saison ».

« Non. » Coupa immédiatement Dean avant qu'elle n'ai pu toucher le clavier de son ordinateur. « Euh… une seule chambre pour nous deux, ça sera parfait ».

C'était un regard plus que suspicieux que lança cette fois la femme aux garçons. Sammy souriait bêtement, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que son besoin urgent d'utiliser des toilettes.

« Avec deux lit séparés évidemment» compléta Dean avec un petit rictus.

« Comme je vous l'ai dit l'hôtel est vide en cette saison, vous pouvez avoir une chambre chacun. Ca fait juste 4$ de plus… » Elle parlait lentement en regardant Dean comme si il allait lui hurler dessus.

« Non… en fait, mon frère que vous voyez là a une méchante gastro et… enfin… disons qu'aussi désagréable que ça puisse être pour moi, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser tout seul la nuit. Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose. »

« Oh ! » s'écria la femme. Elle avait repris son charmant sourire et tapota sur son clavier. « il y a un bon médecin en ville, vous devriez aller le voir demain. Mais si jamais vous avez un problème cette nuit, il se trouve que l'un des clients de l'hôtel est médecin lui aussi, je vous mets dans la chambre en face de lui, on ne sait jamais. »

« C'est très gentil à vous madame. mais je croyais que l'hôtel était vide ? »

« Appelez moi Sally. Et pour l'hôtel, c'est juste une façon de parler. Seulement 4 chambres sur les 25 sont remplies. 5 avec la votre.»

« Oh. J'aurais cru qu'une aussi jolie ville que Kirspick soit beaucoup plus touristique ».

Seul Sam pu entendre toute l'ironie derrière cette phrase.

La réceptionniste perdit son beau sourire, l'air gêné. « Et bien, pour tout vous dire, on a eu quelques problèmes récemment… Beaucoup de clients sont partis… »

« Des problèmes ? » demanda Dean innocemment.

Sally se retourna pour attraper les clefs d'une chambre avant de les tendre dans la direction des garçons « Des accidents. Malheureusement deux de nos clients sont décédés dans l'hôtel le mois dernier. Vous savez, 70 des décès sont dus à des accidents domestiques ! Il faut croire que ça arrive à l'hôtel aussi… mais ne vous inquiétez pas surtout… vous ne risquez rien… »

« Euh… une dernière chose Sally… Vous savez, cet ami à qui mon frère et moi rendons visite »

« oui ? »

« Et bien il nous a parlé d'un hôtel en ville, il n'a pas dis le nom, où les propriétaires ont des problèmes avec des objets qui se déplacent tout seul. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'agit du Damballa, si ? »

Dean reçu un discret mais violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sammy qui le regardait en écarquillant les yeux. Sally regarda ses chaussures l'air gêné.

« Hum… oui c'est possible que vous ayez entendu ça. C'est vrai qu'on entend beaucoup de bruits étranges mais c'est normal avec ces vieilles bâtisses…. Il y a deux semaines un lustre est tombé du plafond d'une des chambres et parfois on retrouve des objets déplacés. Mais, hey, c'est un hôtel ici, pas un monastère, il ya des tas de gens qui peuvent avoir fait ça pour s'amuser. Ma fille, Kathy, elle à beaucoup d'imagination et elle aime raconter à ses copains que l'hôtel est hanté. J'imagine que la rumeur à déjà du faire le tour de la ville. Vous et moi on sait bien que les fantômes n'existent pas ».

Dean se pencha un peu plus en avant au dessus du comptoir « évidemment ».

* * *

« Sammy ? » appela Dean assit sur le lit, l'ordinateur portable posé sur les genoux.

« hum » grogna vaguement Sam derrière la porte close de la salle de bain où il était enfermé depuis au moins 15 minutes.

« Comment on fait pour lancer une recherche uniquement sur avant 1930 ? »

« Avec recherche discriminante booléenne ». répondit la voix dans la salle de bain sur un ton presque déconcerté.

Dean se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de déposer l'ordinateur à côté de lui comme si il s'agissait d'une bombe qui risquait d'exploser. Il se leva pour aller taper à la porte de la salle de bain. « Tout va bien là dedans ? »

« Génial ».

« Bon… je meurs de faim, je vais aller me chercher un énorme sandwich plein de viande et de sauce qui dégouline partout et…»

« Dean ! » coupa Sammy

Dean ne pu s'empêcher rire mais regretta aussitôt qu'il reconnu le bruit de son frère en train de vomir. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? ». Il n'essayait plus vraiment de cacher son ton concerné.

« C'est bon, va manger »

« Ok, tu veux que je te ramène un truc ? ».

Pas de réponse. Dean attrapa sa veste et quitta la pièce.

* * *

Sam avait perdu le compte des minutes passées plié en deux au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. Son estomac et ses intestins semblaient enfin s'être calmés et il se sentait complètement épuisé.

Doucement il se leva et marqua un arrêt pour stabiliser le tangage à l'intérieur. Une fois qu'il fut certain de pouvoir s'éloigner des toilettes, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la chambre.

Complètement empêtré dans les effets de sa gastro il ne sentait pas grand chose mais il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'odeur dans la pièce… Par pitié pour Dean qui n'était pas encore revenu de la supérette, Sam ouvrit la fenêtre. L'air frais lui faisait du bien, il passa la tête à l'extérieur.

Ils avaient hérité d'une chambre au 1er étage qui donnait sur l'arrière de la bâtisse, un petit jardinet mal entretenu. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le vent essuyer la sueur sur son front. Soudain quelqu'un le tira violement en arrière. « Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean qui tenait fermement l'un des bras de son frère.

Sam avait vraiment l'air malade mais l'air extérieur lui avait fait du bien et il avait repris des couleurs. « Je prends l'air » se contenta-t-il de répondre. « Lâches moi » .

Dean le retint encore quelques secondes puis lâcha prise. Il ferma la fenêtre avant de pointer un doigt accusateur vers Sammy « On ne se penche pas aux fenêtres quand on chasse un esprit qui s'amuse à créer des accidents mortels ».

Sam roula les yeux et se dirigea vers le lit « On est seulement au premier étage, Dean ».

«Tombe du premier étage sur la tête et on en reparle »

Sam s'allongea sur le lit le plus éloigné de la porte. Il désigna de la tête le sac en papier que Dean avait dans une main. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Je t'ai pris du Tylenol et des trucs à manger, je me suis dis que si ça passait tu pourrais avoir faim »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'avait pas été malade depuis longtemps et il avait presque oublié à quel point son frère était attentionné dans ses cas là.

Oh bien sur il restait égal à lui même, toujours à feindre l'indifférence et à lâcher des vannes douteuses, mais à côté de ça il agissait comme une mère poule. Sam aurait préféré qu'on lui arrache un bras plutôt que de l'avouer mais ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'être cocooné de temps en temps.

Dean posa le sac sur la table entre les deux lit et essaya de poser une main sur le front de Sam mais ce dernier l'en empêcha d'un geste. « C'est bon, ça va mieux. J'ai juste envie de dormir »

« hum… bon écoute, je vais faire le tour du propriétaire, voir si je trouve quelque chose de bizarre. Ton téléphone est juste là, ok ? Si tu as besoin de moi, tu appelle ».

Sam lança un regard lourd de sens à son frère. « Je me sens assez inutile comme ça, merci, mais je crois pouvoir survivre seul pendant une heure où deux »

« Je suis parti 20 minutes et tu étais déjà en train de sauter par la fenêtre… » avant que Sam n'ait le temps de le contredire Dean continua « mais si tu veux te rendre utile, tu peux chercher l'historique de l'emplacement de l'hôtel avant qu'il ne soit construit, avant 1930. »

Sam acquiesça et attrapa son ordinateur.

* * *

L'hôtel était vraiment vieillot, décoré avec plein de tableaux plutôt moches, au gout de Dean en tout cas. Ils représentaient différents paysages, une montagne par ici, une forêt par là. Ils avaient un de ces tableaux dans leur chambre d'ailleurs, un lac.

Il se dirigea vers l'escalier qui reliait le second et le troisième étage, là où l'un des deux « accidents » avait eu lieu. Les mains sur les hanches il observa les marches pendant un bon moment. A priori, il ne remarqua rien d'anormal d'en bas. Il sortit discrètement son EMF. L'appareil grésilla doucement. Dean commença à monter. A mi parcours, le bourdonnement se fit beaucoup plus insistant. Dean eut un petit sourire en coin. « Toi, t'es cuit » murmura-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil il entendit des pas dans le haut de l'escalier. Lentement, il porta la main à sa ceinture où il trouva son beretta préféré chargé de gros sel. Son instinct de chasseur prit le dessus et il attendit sa proie, comme un prédateur. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une gamine de 15 ans.

« Salut… » articula-t-il en enlevant la main de la crosse de son arme.

La fille sourit et semblât même rougir. « le troisième étage est fermé » dit elle finalement.

« Oh. Tu en viens pourtant. »

« Ma mère voulait que je fasse un tour pour vérifier que toutes les fenêtres sont bien fermées avant la nuit »

« Tu es la fille des propriétaires, c'est bien ça ? Celle qui raconte des histoires de fantômes ? » demanda Dean avec un sourire ravageur. Ce n'était pas très fair play d'utiliser son sex appeal sur une ado certainement en plein crise hormonale mais si ça pouvait l'aider à terminer plus vite cette affaire il était prêt à jouer cette carte. Ca marchait très bien d'ailleurs, l'adolescente devint rouge pivoine et plongea le nez dans ses chaussures.

« Je m'appelle Kathy… »

« Enchanté Kathy, moi c'est Dean. Dis moi, j'aime beaucoup toutes ces histoires qui foutent les jetons, on est venus dans cet hôtel avec mon frère juste pour ces rumeurs. Tu pourrais m'en dire plus ? »

La fille eut un sourire gêné. « Personne ne veut me croire même pas ma mère… mais je sais ce que j'ai vu. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai vu des portes s'ouvrir toute seules, j'ai vu des chambres fermées à clef être mise complètement sans dessus dessous et j'ai vu un vase traverser la pièce. Mes parents ont vu les mêmes choses mais ils refusent de l'admettre. Il parlent de mauvaises blagues.»

« Wow… ça doit être plutôt effrayant… »

« Hum… je ne sais pas. C'est surtout bizarre. »… il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que Kathy ne demande « C'est quoi ça ? » en désignant l'EMF de la tête.

« Un walkman… » balbutia-t-il, peu convaincu lui même de sa crédibilité.

Kathy arqua un sourcil « Vous devriez penser à acheter un iPod. »

Dean allait répondre quelque chose au moment où son téléphone sonna. Il ne répondit pas, il ne regarda même pas le nom de l'appelant.

« Faut que j'y aille Kathy, à plus tard » lâcha-t-il avant de dévaler l'escalier dans l'autre sens.

* * *

Sam dormait tranquillement quand il fut réveillé en sursaut par l'entrée tonitruante d'une personne dans la chambre. C'était Dean et sa douceur habituelle qui venaient d'enfoncer la porte.

« Non mais t'es malade ?! »

« Tu m'as appelé ? » s'enquit Dean

« Non je dormais. Je dormais même très bien ». lança Sam depuis son oreiller où il avait replongé la tête.

« Oh… » Dean finit par sortir son téléphone de la poche arrière de son jean.

_Un appel manqué « Bobby »_. « Merde » murmura Dean. Il s'apprêtait à composer le numéro pour le rappeler quand le téléphone de Sam sonna. Ce dernier lança un drôle de regard à l'appareil qui vibrait sur la table de nuit à seulement 30 cm de sa tête. De toute évidence il se demandait si ça méritait qu'il se fatigue à tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps de se décider et décrocha à sa place.

_« Sam ? »_

« Non. »

_« Pourquoi est ce que tu ne répond pas sur ton téléphone toi ? »_

« Parce que ». Dean activa le haut parleur. « Sam est à côté, on t'écoute. »

_« Hum, bon. Vous êtes à Kirspick? Au Damballa ? »_

« Oui. On est arrivé il y a deux heures. »

« _Comment ça se présente ? »_

« La déco est à vomir, n'est ce pas Sammy ? » lança Dean avec un sourire moqueur vers son frère, toujours allongé sur le lit et qui lui répondit en grimaçant.

« _Je parle de l'affaire._ »

« Bah, c'est pas différent de d'habitude. L'EMF réagit dans l'escalier où le type s'est tué, c'est un esprit. Cette nuit j'irai dans la chambre où le gars à glissé dans la salle de bain, je pense que j'aurais le même résultat »

« _Vous avez trouvé de qui il s'agit_ ?»

« J'ai ratissé toute l'histoire de l'immeuble, et je n'ai rien trouvé de bizarre »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé avant la construction non plus, c'était un champ de maïs ». ajouta Sam.

Bobby soupira à l'autre bout de la ligne. « _Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est jamais facile ?_ »

« Tu as quelques chose pour nous Bobby ? »

« _Pas vraiment. Mon contact dans la police à tracé les anciens propriétaires, résultat…_ »

« Nada. » Compléta Dean.

« _Nada…_ » répéta Bobby. « _Un couple de vieux, jamais de problèmes. Ils coulent une retraite tranquille dans le Vermont. Même chose avec les deux victimes. _».

« Ok. Bon. On te rappelle dès qu'on a du nouveau ». dit Dean en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

« _Ouais, et réponds quand je t'appelle_. »

« Oui chef ». Et il raccrocha.

* * *

Une petite demie heure plus tard Dean écoutait la télé doucement, allongé sur son lit. Il tourna la tête vers son frère dès qu'il le vit bouger. Sammy venait de s'asseoir sur son matelas et commençait à se lever.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Dean sur un ton neutre

« Ca recommence » répondit Sam en posant une main sur son estomac.

Dean regarda son frère se diriger vers la salle de bain, la démarche mal assurée. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop envahissant, mais il était prêt à bondir si besoin.

Sam se sentait très mal depuis un bon moment. Il avait mal partout, dans tous ses muscles et il sentait la fièvre l'envahir. Il avait froid, puis chaud, puis il grelotait, puis il transpirait... Ses intestins lui faisait souffrir le martyr et son estomac jouait aux montagnes russes. Le plus dur c'était d'essayer de rester à peu près stoïque et normal pour Dean.

Si Sam appréciait de temps en temps d'être cocooné, il détestait l'idée d'être un fardeau, surtout pendant une chasse. Il était complètement hors course, certes, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de détourner l'attention de son frère.

Après tout c'était Sam lui même qui avait insisté pour qu'ils se jettent tous les deux dans la gueule du loup en prenant une chambre au Damballa. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas affronter un esprit dans cet état et il n'avait pas l'intention de déconcentrer son frère. En tout cas pas plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Il voulait vraiment que Dean reste focalisé sur la chasse, surtout si il devait affronter l'esprit seul. Il voulait vraiment aider même si c'était par le simple fait de souffrir en silence.

C'est à ce moment qu'il s'effondra.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous! Voici le 3ème chapitre, il est un peu court mais je vous promets beaucoup d'action par la suite!**

**N'attendez pas le quatrième avant lundi car je déménage ce week end et mon ordi sera dans des cartons! N'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez en attendant!**

**Dex.

* * *

**

Dead an breakfast 

**3**

Sam se sentait complètement groggy. Il avait mal quelque part mais il ne savait pas vraiment où. Allongé, il avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger, d'être paralysé. Il n'arrivait même pas à déterminer si il avait chaud où froid, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il tremblait et transpirait en même temps. Sam était rarement malade mais en général quand il l'était, il ne faisait pas semblant…

« Sammy ? » demanda une voix familière à côté de lui.

« Hum… » marmonna-t-il.

« Hey, ouvres les yeux. »

Sammy obéit. D'abord agressé par la lumière il lui fallut quelques secondes pour focaliser son regard sur toutes les paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Il y avait Dean bien sur, l'inquiétude placardée sur son visage. Penché au dessus de son frère, il avait posé une main rassurante sur son épaule. Ensuite il y avait Sally la réceptionniste. Un téléphone sans fil dans les mains, elle regardait Sam avec un grand sourire.

Il y avait aussi deux hommes que Sam n'avait jamais vu. Le premier était un type d'une cinquantaine d'année, plutôt grand, barbu avec des lunettes. Un stéthoscope pendait autour de son cou alors qu'il se grattait le menton. Sam remarqua qu'il portait des pantoufles et une robe de chambre.

Le dernier homme dans la chambre devait avoir environ 45 ans, pas très grand, tout maigrichon.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » baragouina Sam en essayant de s'asseoir. Dean le maintint fermement allongé sur le lit.

« Ne te lève pas. Tu es tombé dans les pommes. Tu avais pas mal de fièvre mais on a réussi à la faire descendre. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme une merde… »

« Ouais j'imagine… » Dean essaya de sourire mais ce n'était pas très compatible avec l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

L'homme barbu s'avança et posa une main sur le front de Sam. Celui ci recula instinctivement au contact de cet étranger. Dean saisi le mouvement et expliqua rapidement :

« C'est le docteur O'neill, Sam. Il est dans la chambre d'en face. On est allé le réveiller pour sauver tes fesses, tu devrais lui dire merci »

Le barbu souri vaguement et annonça : « La fièvre est toujours là mais le plus dur est passé. Je pense qu'on va tous pouvoir aller se recoucher. »

« Vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle une ambulance, vous êtes sûrs ? » Demanda Sally, qui tenait toujours le téléphone dans les mains.

« Non… » lança immédiatement Sammy en jetant un regard implorant à son frère « pas d'ambulance ».

Dean semblât réfléchir une seconde à la question, puis se mordit la lèvre. « Non, merci Sally. Je pense que vous et votre mari pouvez aller vous coucher, ça ira. Je m'occupe de lui. »

L'homme maigrichon, sans doute le mari, et Sally finirent par quitter la pièce en faisant promettre aux garçons de venir les trouver au moindre problème.

Dean raccompagna le docteur à la porte et discuta quelques minutes avec lui avant de rejoindre le chevet de son frère. Sam regarda rapidement sa montre : 2h du matin. Dean avait conduit toute la journée, il devait gérer cet affaire tout seul et Sam se sentait terriblement coupable de l'empêcher de dormir.

« Tu es sûr que ça va ? Et pas de mensonges Sammy. T'as pas intérêt à me refaire le coup de l'évanouissement »

Sammy souri légèrement « T'as eu peur, avoue » se moqua-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère

« Hum… je me suis surtout cassé le dos à porter tes fesses jusqu'au lit. Tu es un espèce de géant et tu pèses une tonne. La prochaine fois, je te laisse par terre.

Sammy rit franchement « oui, bien sur »

« Oh… mais j'y pense, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois. » Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Dean n'essaie une fois de plus de demander « Est ce que… »

« Ca va, Dean » coupa Sam. « Je me sens comme quelqu'un qui a une gastro avec une bonne fièvre ce qui est normal vu que j'ai une gastro avec une bonne fièvre, ok ? Je ne vais pas m'évaporer dans l'air alors tu n'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça. »

« Je ne te regarde pas » dit simplement Dean en se posant sur son lit. Il commença à feuilleter le journal de son père.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Sam

« Du macramé ».

« Ha ha. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne dors pas ? Il est 2h. »

« Pas sommeil. »

« Dean… » Sam roula des yeux si lourdement que Dean pu presque l'entendre. Il détestait l'idée que son frère reste réveillé pour veiller sur lui alors qu'il devait être crevé et qu'il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour la chasse.

« Je lis Sam, tu veux bien te taire ? »

« C'est une gastro Dean, je ne suis pas en train de mourir d'un cancer. Je vais certainement passer le reste de la nuit à me vider de partout, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu reste éveillé pour voir ça. »

Dean ne dit rien, il posa le journal sur ses jambes en soupirant.

« Tu crois que tu peux rester seul 15 minutes ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« Evidemment. »

« Hum…. » Dean lança un regard sceptique à Sammy. Il s'assit au bord du lit pour faire face à son frère et l'observa quelques secondes. Finalement il se leva pour aller attraper quelque chose dans son sac.

Sam regardait attentivement son frère. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit sortir son Beretta préféré.

« Non, non, non ! » cria Sam « Tu ne vas pas chasser ça maintenant. On ne sait même pas ce que c'est et tu es crevé. ».

« Relax. Je veux juste passer la chambre où il y a eu un mort à l'EMF. Je ne peux pas y aller en journée. » Dean cacha l'arme à l'arrière de sa ceinture et la recouvrit de son t-shirt. « J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je ne veux pas que tu bouges de ce lit, c'est clair ? »

« Oui chef. » acquiesça Sam avec un salut militaire. Il essayait désespérément d'avoir l'air moins malade qu'il ne se sentait vraiment.

« J'ai mon portable » lança Dean avant de sortir de la chambre.

* * *

La chambre 203 était inoccupée. Qui aurait voulu séjourner dans une pièce où un homme venait de se tuer, la tête éclatée contre un lavabo ? Dean vint à bout de la serrure en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il se glissa à l'intérieur avec l'agilité silencieuse d'un chat.

L'EMF bourdonnait doucement dans ses mains. Il traversa la partie chambre sans rien remarquer de spécial. C'était sensiblement la même pièce que celle qu'ils occupaient, même disposition, même meubles, même tableaux de paysage aux murs, même tapisserie jaunie.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain. A mesure qu'il approchait le bourdonnement se faisait plus intense. Une fois dans la salle de bain l'appareil grésilla et siffla. Dean sourit.

Un bruit dans la chambre le fit sursauter. La température de la pièce chuta soudainement. Dean attrapa son Beretta. « Tu veux jouer, saloperie ? On va jouer » murmura-t-il. Un nuage de buée s'envola avec sa phrase. L'instinct de la chasse et les années d'entrainement prenaient le dessus alors qu'il se faufilait comme un prédateur hors de la salle de bain.

Dean scanna rapidement la pièce des yeux. Rien. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière en entrant pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais maintenant il cherchait l'interrupteur en tâtonnant d'une main sur le mur. Clic. La lumière s'alluma. Rien. Pas le moindre fantôme. La température redevenait peu à peu normale.

« Hey, Machin, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire, jouer avec la clim ?» cria Dean suffisamment fort pour l'esprit et suffisamment bas pour ne pas alerter qui que ce soit. Il attendit en silence une quelconque forme de réponse qui ne vint jamais. « Espèce de mauviette » murmura-t-il finalement.

* * *

Sam fut violemment réveillé par quelqu'un qui le secouait.

« Sammy ! » Dean était à peine à 5cm de son visage en train de crier son nom

« Quoi ? Quoi ? » l'incompréhension marquée dans la voix, Sam regardait son frère, les yeux écarquillés. Il s'était endormi tranquillement quand Dean était parti inspecter la chambre et voilà que maintenant il le secouait et lui hurlait dessus.

«Tu vas bien ? Tu n'as rien ? » l'angoisse transpirait dans les questions de Dean

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Je dormais ! »

Dean ne répondit pas. Il soupira lourdement avant de lâcher Sam et de s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se passa une main sur le visage dans un geste de soulagement.

« Qu'est ce que… » commença Sam. Sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où il vit l'état de la chambre. Tout était sans dessus dessous. Chaises et tables à l'envers, des vêtements et des papiers partout par terre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? » demanda Sam les yeux écarquillés.

« Je crois que c'est notre nouveau copain qui nous souhaite la bienvenue ». répondit Dean d'une voix très lasse.

Sammy ne répondit rien. Soudain il plaça deux mains devant sa bouche. Dean réagit au quart de tour. Il attrapa Sam par un bras, le souleva brutalement comme un sac à patate et le supporta/traina jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sam arriva in extremis à la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir.

Après quelques minutes Sam se releva pour se passer la tête sous le robinet du lavabo. Dean était resté dans la salle de bain tout le long, prêt à intervenir si besoin, même si il savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire dans ces cas là.

Quand Sam lui fit comprendre, dans un regard, que la crise était passée, Dean l'aida à regagner son lit. Il était presque 3h maintenant et Sam se sentait vraiment mal. Pas seulement physiquement, mais aussi et surtout pour être une cause supplémentaire de souci pour son frère.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il quand Dean repositionnait l'oreiller pour lui.

« C'est normal de vomir quand on a une gastro » répondit simplement le frère ainé.

« Pas pour ça. Je voudrais t'aider, au lieu de ça tu dois t'occuper de moi en plus de l'esprit… »

« C'est bon, rendors toi ». Dean coupa court. Il faisait toujours ça. Il détestait ce genre de moments embarrassants où il ne savait jamais quoi dire.

Sam regarda son frère remettre un peu d'ordre dans leurs affaires, ramasser les armes surtout qui trainaient sur le sol. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'être malade et d'avoir insisté pour venir dans cet hôtel. Il n'avait pas pris la mesure de son état. Il pensait qu'il serait au moins capable de faire quelque chose d'autre que de rester au lit.

Au lieu de ça il les avait jetés tous les deux dans la gueule du loup. Il était incapable de se défendre dans son état et comme par hasard l'esprit semblait s'intéresser aux Winchester. Dean était tout seul sur ce coup. Il devait s'occuper de son frère et s'occuper de l'esprit. Sam n'avait même pas entendu le fantôme mettre la chambre sans dessus dessous.

Il savait très bien qu'après le show de cette nuit Dean allait rester éveiller pour le protéger. Ca ne faisait qu'ajouter au déjà lourd fardeau de sa culpabilité. Sam n'eut pas plus de temps pour s'auto flageller plus longtemps, le sommeil eu raison de lui.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Chose promise chose due, nous sommes lundi, voici donc le chapitre 4. La suite très bientôt!

* * *

**

Dead and breakfast 

**4**

Sam ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Dean, assis sur son lit, tapotant sur l'ordinateur. La pièce était parfaitement rangée, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le petit frère soupira à l'idée de la nuit blanche que venait de passer Dean.

« Hey » lança-t-il

« Hey » répondit Dean sans détacher les yeux de l'écran. « Ca m'énerve ça » grogna-t-il doucement en tapant sur le clavier.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Je cherche des infos. Mais ça m'énerve profondément. Le con qui a inventé google parlait aussi bien latin qu'une brique »

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Dean n'aimait pas les ordinateurs et ils lui rendaient bien. Sam n'avait jamais vu autant de bugs que quand son frère touchait le clavier. Ces appareils avait le don de l'énerver.

Un ordinateur était généralement suffisant pour agacer Dean au plus haut point mais ajouté au manque de sommeil ça devenait presque dangereux de laisser une arme à feu dans le coin.

« Comment ça va ce matin ? » demanda finalement Dean et scrutant avec attention le visage de son frère pour y déceler les signes d'un mensonge éventuel.

« Ca va comme quelqu'un de malade, Dean. J'ai mal partout, je me sens inutile, et il va falloir que tu m'aide à aller à la salle de bain disons… tout de suite. »

Cette fois Dean attendit à l'extérieur. Personne n'appréciait d'être observé dans les moment les moins glamours d'une gastro…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, la crise était passée. Les deux frères se retrouvèrent sur leur lit respectifs. Dean avait dévoré le paquet de gâteaux qu'il avait acheté pour son frère la veille mais quand il lui proposa de descendre à la supérette pour lui en racheter, Sam fit une moue de dégout. Finalement Dean reprit son tapotage sur l'ordinateur.

« Tu crois que c'est possible qu'un esprit ne soit attaché à rien ? Je veux dire qu'il ne hante pas un lieu en particulier mais qu'il puisse choisir de hanter le lieu qu'il veut ? » Demanda Dean. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à cette théorie.

« Hum… Disons que ça peut être le cas si un esprit hante un objet. Comme le miroir de Bloody Mary ou de tableau de la famille d'Isaïa Merchant. Tu te rappelle ? »

« Oh oui ».

« Et bien l'esprit suit l'objet peu importe le lieu. »

Dean soupira lourdement.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit Sam

« On a ratissé aussi loin qu'on pouvait, il ne s'est jamais rien passé dans cet hôtel. J'ai parlé à Sally et Georges, les proprios ce matin. Quand ils ont racheté l'hôtel, il était déjà meublé. Ils ont juste rajouté de la déco par ci par là. »

« Et bien c'est sans doute un objet hanté qui appartient aux anciens propriétaires et qui s'est réveillé quand ils ont vendu »

« C'est un hôtel de 3 étages avec 25 chambres, Sammy. Comment tu veux qu'on retrouve l'objet en question ? »

« Et l'EMF ? »

« Pas fiable. Il s'affole dès que l'esprit est dans le coin. Je suis sur que si je l'allume maintenant il va hurler sur tout les objets de la pièce. »

« De toute façon c'est pas logique ». dit Sam comme si il pensait tout haut.

« Qu'est ce qui n'est pas logique ? »

« L'esprit. Si il ne voulait pas que les anciens propriétaires vendent, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se manifeste que maintenant ? Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il ne s'attaque pas directement à Sally et Georges ? Il a tué deux personnes qui n'avaient rien a voir avec l'hôtel ou sa vente. »

Dean poussa un très long soupir. Il finit par attraper son téléphone et composer un numéro.

« Allo, Bobby ? J'ai une énigme pour toi. »

* * *

Dean avait laissé Sam avec le docteur O'neill pour enquêter sur l'affaire. Il avait rejoint Sally et Georges en bas à la réception.

« Hey, mr. Wildam, comment va votre frère ? » Demanda Sally en le voyant arriver.

« Appelez moi Dean, je préfère. Sam va un peu mieux qu'hier. Le docteur est avec lui ».

« Il nous a fait une belle frayeur »

« Plus de peur que de mal heureusement. J'ai rencontré Kathy hier, elle m'a parlé de ces rumeurs de fantôme dans l'hôtel » lança Dean pour recentrer le sujet sur l'affaire.

Sally et Georges se regardèrent visiblement gênés. « Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ai dérangé ». dit finalement le père.

« Oh non, au contraire. J'aime bien ces histoires. Elle m'a dit que vous aviez vous même été témoins de certains de ces phénomènes ? » tenta Dean

« C'est vrai qu'on peut parler de choses étranges mais ça arrive avec ses vieux immeubles. La plomberie qui saute dans un mur et la vibration fait tomber le cadre qui y est accroché, ce genre de choses. » visiblement ceci n'était pas le sujet préféré de Sally.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Vous savez, je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais ma femme et moi en avons assez de ces rumeurs. L'hôtel est déserté à cause de cela. »

« Je comprends, excusez ma curiosité. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal » dit Sally en rougissant.

« Alors dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous a amené à acheter cet hôtel ? » Dean essayait une autre tactique. La méthode frontale, sa préférée, n'avait pas marché alors il tentait la « Sammy's touch ». Il s'agissait d'arriver à obtenir des réponses tout en subtilité en passant pas des chemins détournés.

Evidemment avec le regard de chien battu de son frère ça marchait beaucoup mieux. Dean n'était pas sur de réussir. D'ailleurs au moment où il posa la question il sentit le malaise s'installer dans le couple. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ça.

« Vous posez vraiment beaucoup de questions » répondit Georges dans un sourire. La réponse se voulait amicale mais le sous entendu était clair, il était temps pour Dean de la fermer.

Plutôt déçu de sa prestation il s'excusa auprès du couple et regagna la chambre, dépité.

* * *

Quand Dean arriva dans la pièce il raconta à son frère son entretien infructueux avec Sally et Georges. Il était midi passé et ils n'avaient encore rien avalé. Le docteur O'neill avait conseillé à Sam de manger, même si il ne pouvait pas garder grand chose dans son estomac, il devait au moins essayer de prendre des forces. Alors Dean, qui ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de toute façon, quitta l'hôtel pour la supérette.

Depuis, Sam était à demi assis dans son lit pour pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il cherchait mais il ne supportait pas de ne rien faire. Son estomac et ses intestins s'étaient calmés grâce à une piqure magique du docteur O'neill.

Sam se sentait de moins en moins comme une serpillère et de plus en plus comme un être humain. Il était encore loin d'être en état d'affronter un esprit mais au moins il pouvait aller seul à la salle de bain, et ça, ça valait de l'or. Il espérait que le doc puisse lui fournir un stock de ce remède miracle. Malheureusement, O'neill avait annoncé devoir quitter l'hôtel le lendemain matin.

L'idée d'être un poids mort et de laisser Dean faire tout le boulot pendant une chasse le rendait malade. Il était vraiment tenté d'attraper un flingue et l'EMF et de partir tout seul en chasse de « l'objet mystère ».

A une autre époque, il l'aurait surement fait. A une époque où il sentait le besoin permanent de prouver à son père qu'il était aussi fort que son frère. A ce moment là il aurait continué d'avancer avec les 2 jambes coupées et les boyaux à l'air. Juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

Maintenant il n'y avait plus que Dean. Et Dean n'avait pas besoin que Sam fasse quelque chose de dangereux pour savoir qu'il était courageux. Au contraire. Si jamais il revenait de la supérette pour trouver la chambre vide, il ferait certainement une attaque cardiaque. Sam sourit à cette idée. Dean était le champion du monde du sang froid quand il chassait mais il était capable de faire une crise de spasmophilie en découvrant une rayure sur sa voiture.

Une terrible pensée traversa l'esprit de Sam. _Après Dean, il n'y aura plus personne_. 7 mois et 16 jours. Voilà tout le temps qui lui restait avec son frère. Ce poids pesait constamment sur sa poitrine comme une épée de Damoclès. Il allait trouver un moyen de le sortir de là. Il fallait qu'il trouve. De toute façon il ne se sentait pas capable de vivre sans lui. Il n'avait même pas encore commencé à imaginer la douleur de l'absence. Il ne pourrait pas survivre à ça.

_Dean_, c'était le premier mot qu'il n'ai jamais prononcé. Pas _papa_ ou _mama_, non, « Dean ». Dean n'était pas seulement son frère, ni son meilleur ami ou simplement la personne la plus proche de lui qui soit, Dean était une partie de lui.

La meilleure partie. La partie qui le rendait courageux, qui le rassurait quand il avait peur, qui lui donnait envie de rire, d'avancer, de vivre. Il avait retrouvé un peu de ça dans les bras de Jessica. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas encore. Il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas.

Avant que les larmes ne viennent couler sur ses joues, Sam balaya ces pensées noires. Il devait se concentrer sur le cas. Il n'allait pas faire une dépression nerveuse en plus d'une gastro…

Sam repassa en revu tout les éléments qu'ils avaient accumulés jusque là en essayant de trouver une certaine logique.

Une théorie traversa soudain son esprit et il tapota de plus belle sur son clavier.

* * *

Dean revint quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés de courses.

« J'espère que tu as faim Sammy, il y a de quoi nourrir un régiment la dedans ».

Dean posa les sacs sur la table et en sortit un paquet de gâteaux qu'il lança vers son frère. Ensuite il commença à manger le sandwich qu'il s'était acheté. C'est en mâchant qu'il se rendit compte que Sam n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis son entré dans la pièce.

Il jeta un regard vers son frère pour le trouver assis sur son lit, l'ordinateur sur les jambes, avec un sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Dean incrédule en avalant une autre bouchée de son sandwich.

« On est vraiment débiles ». répondit simplement Sam en continuant de sourire.

« Et ça te fait rire ? Et puis parle pour toi d'abord. Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« En fait, étant donné que je suis malade j'ai des circonstances atténuantes, mais toi et Bobby… vous êtes vraiment débiles. »

« Tu dis ça juste pour me remercier d'être resté avec toi alors que tu vomissais tes trippes, de t'avoir veillé toute la nuit et d'être descendu te chercher à manger ? Merci Sammy ». ironisa Dean.

Sam perdit son beau sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dean enfonce le couteau dans la plaie. Il se sentait déjà assez mal comme ça vis à vis de toute la situation. Le grand frère remarqua immédiatement que ce qu'il venait de dire avait été reçu de travers et il regretta.

« Hey, c'était pour rire » se sentit-il obligé d'ajouter.

Sammy sourit légèrement, visiblement toujours mal à l'aise. « Bon alors, pourquoi est ce que Bobby est débile ? » demanda Dean pour détourner l'attention. Cela semblât marcher puisque Sammy s'éclaircit la gorge et expliqua :

« On a ratissé l'histoire de l'hôtel, en long en large et en travers, on a aussi épluché l'histoire des anciens proprios et des victimes, d'accord ? »

« Hum » acquiesça Dean en avalant une grosse bouchée de son sandwich

« Alors ? Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on a oublié quelque chose au passage ? »

Dean fronça les sourcils, en mâchonnant. Soudain la révélation le frappa comme un coup de fouet. Il regarda Sam avec de grands yeux ronds

« Nom de dieu ! Mais quels cons !»

Sammy très fier de son effet repris son sourire géant.

« Et oui Dean. La famille de Sally et Georges Hermett, les propriétaires actuels »

« Tu as quelque chose ? » s'enquit Dean

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit si c'était encore possible.

« Notre copain s'appelle Denis Hermett » répondit il fièrement en tournant l'ordinateur vers son frère.

L'écran affichait une page de journal daté de six mois qui portait le titre _Un jeune homme assassiné à Glennville, Iowa. _Dean commença à lire l'histoire de la mort de Dennis Hermett, fils de Sally et de Georges et frère de Kathy. Il avait à peine 22 ans, et travaillait dans une station service mais était connu des services de police pour un bon paquet de magouilles.

Il avait été assassiné dans son appartement à Glennville dans l'Iowa à quelques heures de Kirpsick. Un règlement de compte.

« Sally, Georges et Kathy tenaient un hôtel à Glennville quand c'est arrivé. J'imagine qu'ils ont voulu changer d'air… Ce vieil hôtel devait être une aubaine. Ils ont du amener un objet particulier qui a attaché l'esprit de Dennis. Reste à trouver lequel.» ajouta doucement Sam.

« Ah Sammy ! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ! »

« Tu ne connais pas encore la meilleure. Dennis à été enterré et pas incinéré, ce qui veut dire qu'il y a matière à bruler. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que ça suffise si le lien avec l'objet est trop fort. »

« Mange un gâteau au lieu de râler, tu vas nous porter la poisse. »

Sam hésita une seconde mais fini par attraper la nourriture offerte. La simple idée de mettre quelque chose dans sa bouche lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant il savait que s'il ne faisait pas au moins l'effort d'essayer, Dean était bien capable de lui enfoncer au fond de la gorge.

Il lui fallut plus de 10 minutes pour venir à bout du premier gâteau et le paquet en comptait 3 autres. Il commençait à sentir son estomac se rebeller vaguement et décida de faire une pause entre le gâteau n°1 et le n°2. A cette allure il n'aurait pas fini avant demain. Pendant ce temps Dean avait déjà engloutit 2 sandwichs et terminait un énorme muffin.

« C'est quoi le plan alors ? » Demanda Sam.

« J'appelle Bobby, je l'envoie au cimetière de Glennwick faire un peu de ménage et pendant ce temps j'essaie de trouver l'objet qui a amené Dennis ici. » Dean attrapa son téléphone pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Apparemment l'idée de se taper près de 12h de route pour aller déterrer un cadavre n'enchantait pas beaucoup le vieux chasseur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les garçons, qui étaient à 2 ou 3 heures de route à peine, ne se séparaient pas pour ça.

Avec son frère juste à côté, Dean n'avait pas le cœur à insister sur le fait que Sammy ne pouvait pas rester seul dans un hôtel hanté, ni aller déterrer un cercueil. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente plus inutile que ce qu'il ne pensait déjà. Ce fut un long travail de persuasion pour arriver à obtenir un grognement de Bobby qui voulait dire « _c'est bon j'y vais_ ».

« Bon, Dennis devrait être cramé demain matin, si Bobby ne change pas d'avis en cours de route. » résuma Dean après avoir raccroché.

« Comment tu comptes trouver l'objet ? »

« Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien. On ne peut pas vraiment compter sur l'EMF… » Dean se frotta le menton pensivement.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir. » tenta Sam. Il voulait vraiment que Dean se repose. Il savait que son frère avait de sacré ressources, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de chasser mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il se fasse tuer juste parce qu'une fois, juste une fois, il n'avait pas bougé assez vite.

Dean lui lança un de ces regards dont il avait le secret qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois. Finalement il soupira et s'affala sur le lit. « Réveille moi dans une heure ».

* * *

Il était près de 18h et la nuit commençait à tomber quand les deux garçons se réveillèrent en sursaut au son d'un hurlement.

« Nom de dieu ! » cria Dean en se levant. Il avait dormi plus de 4 heures.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe » demanda Sam, la voix pleine de sommeil.

« Je t'avais dis de me réveiller, Sam, merde ! »

« Je me suis endormi aussi… Quelqu'un à crié ? »

« Ouais et c'était pas loin ». Dean se précipita vers la porte de la chambre.

* * *

**_TBC, _****_Le piège va refermer sur les Winchester, le chapitre 5 demain ou après demain!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Comme promis voici le cinquième chapitre. Merci à Kateford pour cette publicité! Ca me fait très plaisir de constater que cette fic vous plait!**

**Le chapitre 6 demain sans faute.

* * *

**

Dead and Breakfast

5 

Il y avait un petit attroupement devant la porte de la chambre d'en face. Sally et Georges étaient là, Kathy en larmes dans leur bras. Deux autres couples, clients de l'hôtel au même étage, étaient sortis, curieux.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe » demanda Dean.

« La chambre du docteur… Il y a des objets… qui volent… » balbutia Sally.

Le docteur O'neill couvrait son visage de ses mains alors que du sang filait entre ses doigts. « Tout s'est mis à tourner dans tous les sens, les objets m'ont… attaqué… » expliqua-t-il sans être trop sûr de ce qu'il racontait.

Tout à coup il y eut un grand « Clac » et toutes les lumières de hôtel s'éteignirent. Kathy poussa un cri de surprise. La nuit commençait à tomber dehors et l'obscurité serait bientôt totale.

« Les plombs ont sauté » murmura Georges

« Oh mon dieu… » commença Kathy au bord de la crise de panique.

« Kathy, reste calme, tout va bien… » rassura Dean. Il n'était pas rassuré lui même, l'électricité qui saute d'un coup et la température qui descend… Ca risquait d'être une longue nuit. « Où est le disjoncteur ? » demanda-t-il finalement.

« A la cave. »

_Evidemment… pourquoi est ce qu'il faut toujours descendre à la cave quand un fantôme veut nous tuer…_ pensa Dean.

« Bon écoutez, vous allez tous attendre dans ma chambre avec mon frère. On doit avoir des bougies quelque part. Moi je vais descendre à la cave remettre le courant. »

« Mais vous ne savez pas où c'est ! Je vais venir avec vous» cria Georges.

« Non c'est bon, je vais prendre une lampe de poche, je trouverai bien. Votre fille à besoin de vous, elle panique». Dean n'avait pas l'intention d'emmener un poids mort à la chasse au fantôme, surtout si il s'agissait de dégommer le fils du dit « poids mort ».

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard 4 clients de l'hôtel, Georges, Sally, Kathy et les frères Winchester étaient dans la chambre éclairés par des bougies. 

Dean avait discrètement embarqué une arme et plusieurs chargeurs en prenant sa lampe de poche. Seul Sam se rendait compte du danger au devant duquel il courait. Dans la chambre ils ne craignaient rien à priori, Dean avait sécurisé les lieux avec une quantité astronomique de sel et de rituels dans toutes les langues.

« Je viens avec toi » lâcha finalement Sam en essayant de se lever.

« Vous n'allez pas descendre à la cave alors que vous êtes malade ! » lança le docteur O'neill

« Ecoute le monsieur, Sammy ».

« Dean ! » O'neill ne se rendait pas compte que Dean partait en guerre, tout seul, contre quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Quelque chose de très en colère et d'impossible à tuer avec une arme. Quelque chose qui, de toute évidence attendait que sa proie se jette dans le piège tendu pour elle. Mais Sam si. Sam savait.

Malheureusement, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Descendre à la cave avec son frère était définitivement une mauvaise idée mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser Dean partir seul.

« Prends ton portable Dean, appelle moi au moindre problème d'accord ? au moindre problème » La voix de Sammy ressemblait plus à une supplication.

Dean respira profondément. Il n'appellerait pas. Il savait qu'il n'appellerait pas et Sam le savait aussi. Pourtant, en signe de résignation et pour prouver à Sammy qu'il avait bien compris son inquiétude, il scanna la pièce à la lampe de poche pour chercher son portable. Il ne le trouva pas.

« Quelqu'un aurait un portable sur lui ? » demanda-t-il comme s'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

Les gens dans la pièce tâtonnèrent dans leurs poches mais aucun ne pu trouver le moindre téléphone.

« Je ne comprends pas, je ne m'en sépare jamais ! » cria l'un des clients « on m'a volé mon téléphone ! »

Les frères échangèrent un regard inquiet. « Cet enfoiré nous isole… » murmura Dean.

« Est ce que tous les clients de l'hôtel sont dans cette pièce ?» demanda-t-il sur un ton que Sam connaissait bien. C'était le même ton inquisiteur qu'employait John Winchester pendant les chasses. Pas d'autres alternatives que d'obéir .

« Non, il manque le couple Talbott. Ils sont au deuxième, dans la 208. Ce sont des personnes âgées, ils n'ont pas du entendre Kathy crier. » répondit Sally.

« Il ne sont pas en sécurité, il faut qu'ils viennent ici » lança Sam.

« On y voit comme à travers une pelle, il fait nuit et on a que deux lampes torche. Il faut que j'aille saler le compteur électrique » Dean se gratta la tête en réfléchissant à ce dilemme.

« Saler le compteur électrique ? Mais de quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » demanda Georges.

Les frères Winchester ne répondirent pas, ils étaient en pleine conversation silencieuse. C'était un truc qui se faisait beaucoup dans la famille, surtout pendant les chasses.

Beaucoup de choses se disait sans les mots, par les yeux, les expressions, les gestes. Quiconque savait déchiffrer ce langage aurait pu dire que Sam ne voulait vraiment pas que Dean descende à la cave mais que ce dernier ne voyait pas d'autre solution.

« Ok, je descends remettre le courant, et ensuite j'irai chercher le couple » dit il finalement.

« Pourquoi est ce que vous voulez amener les Talbott ici ? Ils font probablement la sieste à cette heure ci, vous n'allez pas les déranger à cause d'une stupide coupure de courant ! » cria Sally

Dean soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage. Sam étant hors compétition, il était tout seul pour gérer l'esprit. Il ne pouvait pas en plus s'occuper de gens qui refusaient d'être sauvés tout simplement par qu'ils n'avaient aucune conscience du danger qui planaient sur eux.

« Je vais chercher les Talbott » dit finalement Sam.

« Non, Sam »

« Dean, on a pas d'autre choix, tu as besoin d'une diversion de toute façon ».

« Vous êtes tous complètement fous ! » s'écria l'un des clients de l'hôtel. Il s'approcha de Sally et Georges en pointant vers eux un doigt accusateur « Je vous préviens que vous avez intérêt à me rembourser pour ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas le moment ! » interrompit Dean. « Ecoutez moi, nous avons tous entendu les rumeurs sur cet hôtel. Certain d'entre vous on même été témoins de phénomènes… étranges. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il y a quelque chose là dehors qui est en colère. Dans cette pièce, vous êtes en sécurité. Je vais descendre remettre le courant et ensuite j'irai chercher le couple Talbott. Personne ne doit sortir d'ici, c'est clair ? »

« Vous êtes cinglé » lança l'une des clientes de l'hôtel.

« Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, j'ai vu les objets voler dans ma chambre… ils m'ont attaqué… Je serais d'avis de faire confiance à Sam et Dean… » annonça le docteur O'neill.

Les clients commencèrent à parler entre eux, certains criant au canular, d'autres s'inquiétant. Dean profita de ce moment de flottement pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Dean… » supplia Sam qui n'avait pas lâché son frère des yeux.

« A tout à l'heure Sammy ». dit il simplement avant de disparaître dans l'obscurité du couloir.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Dead and breakfast **

**6**

Tout était sombre, uniquement éclairé par le faible halo de la lampe torche. Dean n'entendait rien d'autre que ses pas et sa respiration. Il détestait être dans le noir comme ça avec personne pour couvrir ses arrières. L'ennemi pouvait arriver derrière lui et l'égorger en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Il avait descendu tout le couloir du premier étage en direction de l'escalier sans qu'il ne se passe rien. Chacun de ses souffles s'évaporait en un nuage de buée. Il faisait vraiment froid.

L'arme au poing, prêt à tirer, Dean commença à descendre les marches. Il évoluait très lentement, comme un prédateur qui cercle sa proie. Les escaliers avaient déjà couté la vie à une personne, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être la suivante.

Il entendit du bruit au rez-de-chaussée. Des pas. Georges avait dit : « en bas de l'escalier à droite, puis le long du couloir et encore à droite pour trouver la porte de la cave ».

Arrivé en bas, Dean entendit les pas se rapprocher. C'était d'abord une marche, puis une course. Quelque chose courait dans sa direction, se rapprochant toujours plus. Dean braqua sa lampe vers le bruit. Rien.

Le son n'était plus qu'a quelques centimètres, il tira à l'aveugle. Il espérait que le son de la détonation ne soit pas arrivé jusqu'à Sam, il ne voulait surtout pas que son frère s'inquiète plus et fasse quelque chose de stupide.

Pendant une seconde il n'entendit plus rien d'autre que l'écho de la détonation. Il avait du toucher. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin de la cave, il sentit une main glacée se serrer autour de son cou.

* * *

Les clients de l'hôtel et les propriétaires n'arrêtaient pas de hurler et de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Sam, toujours assis sur son lit se rongeait machinalement les ongles. Il était mort d'inquiétude. Il essayait de peser le pour et le contre. Son cerveau lui criait de se lever immédiatement, d'attraper une arme et de courir sauver Dean mais son corps le suppliait de ne surtout pas bouger. 

De plus Sam savait très bien que si il rejoignait Dean maintenant il se prendrait surement une salve de gros sel. Dean n'aimait pas vraiment les surprises et il avait la gâchette facile quand son instinct de chasseur prenait le dessus. La dernière chose que Sam voulait c'était que son frère soit encore plus préoccupé et déconcentré par sa faute.

Il fut violemment sortit de ses pensées par le son d'un coup de feu.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! » cria Sally.

_Oh mon dieu…_ pensa Sam. Il priait de toute ses forces pour que Dean aille bien.

« On aurait dit un coup de feu » commenta l'un des clients.

« Ca suffit ! il faut qu'on sorte de cet hôtel de fou » cria un autre.

« Non ! vous ne devez pas sortir de cette pièce, c'est dangereux ! » lança Sam.

« Vous êtes qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ? Je m'en vais d'ici c'est tout ! »

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir, il nous à enfermé à l'intérieur. »

« Qui il ? »

Sam soupira lourdement.

« Cet hôtel est hanté. Il y a un esprit là dehors, il est vraiment très en colère. Il a déjà tué deux personnes et si vous sortez de cette pièce vous serez le prochain ».

De nouveau les hurlements des clients reprirent. Certains n'y croyaient pas, d'autres avaient entendu beaucoup d'histoires. Sam ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'a son frère, sans personne pour le couvrir, dans le noir face à un esprit. Sam ne pouvait pas rester là les bras croisés.

Dean avait vendu son âme pour le sauver, et Sam n'allait certainement pas laisser une gastro l'empêcher de l'aider. Sa décision était prise, il allait faire quelque chose. Il se leva immédiatement de son lit, luttant contre la nausée qui s'empara aussitôt de lui.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda O'neill sur un ton concerné.

« Il faut que j'aide Dean ». Là dessus Sam se dirigea vers son sac pour y récupérer une arme, des munitions et du sel.

« Vous ne devriez pas vous lever ».

« Je ne peux pas le laisser se faire tuer, je peux lui offrir une diversion ».

Une fois équipé Sam s'adressa à l'ensemble des clients de l'hôtel. « Ecoutez moi tous. Je ne peux pas vous obliger à rester ici, mais tout ce que je vous ai dit tout à l'heure est vrai. Il y a un esprit là dehors et vous êtes en danger si vous quittez cette pièce. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire alors je vous demanderai juste d'attendre ici au moins jusqu'à ce que le courant revienne ».

« Et vous ? vous allez faire quoi ? » demanda Sally

« Il faut que j'aide mon frère. Je vais chercher les Talbott, en espérant que ça créera une diversion suffisante pour que Dean puisse atteindre la cave. »

« Attendez ! » cria O'neill derrière Sam qui allait quitter la pièce. « Je viens avec vous ! »

« Non, c'est trop dangereux. Je sais pas mal de chose à propos des esprits, je vais m'en sortir. »

O'neill se rapprocha de Sam pour lui parler sans que les autres n'entendent. « Ecoutez moi » commença-t-il « Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe ici mais… je vous crois. Toute ma chambre s'est mise à tournoyer, mes livres se sont jetés sur moi… Je suis médecin, je suis un scientifique mais je ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Vous n'êtes pas en état d'affronter ce genre de chose mais je peux vous aider. Je vous ai vu prendre cette arme dans votre sac et je sais tirer. »

Sam dévisagea un moment le médecin, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. D'un côté il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un mais d'un autre côté, sa tentative pour aider Dean serait bien vaine si il se faisait tuer. Finalement Sam déposa la crosse de l'arme dans la main du docteur. « Il est chargé au gros sel, ça ne le tuera pas mais ça le tiendra à distance ».

O'neill acquiesça.

* * *

Une main glacée serrait la gorge de Dean. Il se débattait pour se défaire de l'étreinte mortelle, sans résultat. L'air commençait vraiment à manquer. En se contorsionnant il réussit à diriger le canon du Beretta sur la chose qui le tenait. 

A peine appuya-t-il sur la gâchette que l'esprit le lâcha. Dean tomba à genoux, toussant désespérément pour reprendre son souffle.

Il avait lâché la lampe torche pendant l'attaque. Le faisceau lumineux éclairait un mur. Dean se releva doucement pour aller l'attraper. L'un des nombreux tableaux qui décorait l'hôtel fut une seconde illuminé par le halo.

Dean allait repartir quand il s'arrêta net. Il lui semblât avoir aperçu quelque chose de bizarre dans la peinture. Il braqua sa lampe dessus. C'était un paysage, comme touts les autres, mais cette fois il y avait un personnage. C'était un homme accoudé à un arbre à l'orée d'une forêt, recouvert de sang.

Dean ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ce tableau l'interpellait. _C'est pas le moment de faire une pause culturelle,_ _Dean_ murmura-t-il pour lui même. Avant de repartir pour la cave, il jeta presque machinalement un œil à la signature de l'œuvre. Dennis Hermett.

« Putain » lâcha-t-il.

Il fixa à nouveau le faisceau de la lampe sur la peinture et arrêta de respirer en constatant que l'homme accoudé n'était plus là. « L'enfoiré » lâcha-t-il quand le souffle lui revint.

Au loin il entendit à nouveau les pas. Ils s'approchaient de lui, commençaient à courir.

« Oh non saloperie, tu ne m'auras pas deux fois ». Là dessus Dean commença à courir en direction de la cave, poursuivi par les bruits de pas, toujours plus forts, toujours plus proches.

* * *

Sam et O'neill avaient embarqué la seconde lampe de poche et évoluaient doucement dans les sombres couloirs du Damballa. Ils cherchaient l'escalier qui leur permettrait d'accéder au second et aux Talbott. 

Sam se sentait vraiment très mal. A chaque pas il regrettait de s'être embarqué la dedans. Heureusement que le docteur avait insisté pour l'accompagner, il ne se sentait pas la force de pointer une arme et de tirer en encaissant le recul.

« Docteur ? »

« Appelez moi Mike »

« Mike, vous sentez ce froid ? »

« Comment ne pas le sentir ? j'ai les dents qui claquent !»

« C'est Dennis. »

« Dennis ? »

« L'esprit, soyez sur vos gardes »

« Ces trucs ont des noms ? »

« C'est une longue histoire »

« Comment est ce que vous connaissez tout ça ? »

« Ca aussi c'est une longue histoire »

Un autre coup de feu résonna. Sammy retint son souffle en priant. Il dû lutter très fort avec lui même pour se convaincre que la meilleure chose à faire n'était _surtout pas_ de courir en direction du son.

Chaque atome de son corps lui hurlait d'aller aider son frère mais des années et des années d'expérience de la chasse lui avaient appris que la solution qui marchait le mieux n'était pas toujours la plus évidente.

Pour aider Dean il ne devait pas courir vers lui, il devait s'en éloigner le plus possible pour attirer la créature et créer une diversion. Il respira profondément et reprit son excursion, suivi de près par le docteur.

Arrivé en bas de l'escalier Sam balaya les marches avec sa lampe.

« Ok, on y va. Je passe devant, restez derrière moi.»

La monté de l'escalier était décorée de photos et d'un grand tableau représentant une montagne. En passant à côté Sam eut une drôle d'impression. Il fit signe à O'neill se s'arrêter.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?» demanda le docteur en serrant très fort l'arme qu'il avait dans la main.

« Je ne suis pas sûr » murmura Sam.

Il leva le faisceau de la lampe sur le tableau. En lieu et place de la montagne se tenait le visage d'un homme, couvert de sang. L'homme peint se mit à sourire. O'neill poussa un cri. Sam, surpris, faillit lâcher la lampe. « Mike ! Tirez ! » cria-t-il. Mais O'neill semblait tétanisé et ne bougea pas.

L'homme dans le tableau tendit un bras. Quand sa main semblât toucher la toile, elle passa au travers, et sortit de la peinture. O'neill se plaqua contre le mur opposé, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. « Courrez ! » hurla Sam en attrapant la main du docteur et en essayant de l'entrainer avec lui vers le haut.

Le bras de l'homme peint réussit à saisir le T-shirt de Sam. La poigne était si forte qu'il ne parvint pas à s'en détacher et tomba lourdement sur le dos.

O'neill n'avait pas bougé, paralysé par la peur. L'homme peint sortit du tableau jusqu'à la taille. Des deux mains, il saisit le docteur à la gorge.

La lampe torche avait volé quelques marches plus haut et permettait à peine de discerner les silhouettes.

La chute dans les marches lui avait coupé le souffle mais Sam avait heureusement réussi à éviter de se cogner la tête. Il essaya péniblement de se relever. Il avait l'impression d'être cassé de partout, c'était peut être le cas.

Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il tituba. Il sentait la fièvre le gagner et son estomac le torturer. Tout son corps lui hurlait de s'étendre et de ne plus bouger. Chaque muscle était endolori et maintenant c'était tout son dos, abimé par la chute, qui se révoltait.

Sammy serra les mâchoires et avança malgré la douleur. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore, qu'il arrive à focaliser l'attention de Dennis sur lui.

O'neill, enserré à la gorge ne pouvait plus crier et émettait des sons d'agonie gutturaux. Les doigts glacés de l'homme peint se resserrait de plus en plus. Le docteur avait lâché l'arme pour porter ses deux mains à son cou et essayer de se détacher de l'étreinte mortelle.

Un coup de feu résonna dans l'obscurité et O'neill, libéré, tomba à genoux. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Sam l'attrapa par le bras et le força à se lever.

« Il faut qu'on bouge, et vite ! » cria-t-il.

* * *

Après quelques secondes de course, Dean n'entendait plus les pas derrière lui. Il fut tenté de s'arrêter et de se retourner mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait atteindre la cave et le compteur électrique au plus vite. 

Il avait suivit les indications de Georges et trouvé facilement la porte. Le propriétaire avait juste oublié de lui dire qu'elle était fermée à clef. « Fait chier… » marmonna-t-il. Dean n'avait pas son passe partout sur lui et son flingue, chargé au gros sel, était inutile pour dégommer une serrure.

Il essaya de forcer avec quelques coups d'épaule mais comprit très vite qu'il faudrait plus que ça pour que la porte cède. Alors qu'il reculait pour mieux prendre de l'élan, il entendit un son qui lui glaça le sang. Un coup de feu. Il ne fit plus un seul mouvement, écoutant l'obscurité, à l'affut du moindre indice sur l'origine du bruit.

Il n'entendit rien d'autre que le silence pesant. Le coup de feu semblait venir du premier ou du deuxième étage. « Nom de dieu Sammy… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » bredouilla-t-il, rongé par l'angoisse.

Le temps était compté, si Sammy avait été assez stupide pour quitter la sécurité de leur chambre, tout pouvait arriver. Dean n'avait pas une seule seconde à perde.

Il inspira profondément, serra les dents et fonça sur la porte. Le choc fut violent, quelque chose craqua. Pendant une seconde Dean se demanda si c'était la porte ou son épaule.

Malheureusement ce ne fut pas suffisant, l'entrée restait désespérément fermée. Dean réitéra l'opération sans se préoccuper une seule seconde de la douleur. Cette fois il frappa la porte avec une telle force qu'elle céda et il manqua de passer au travers.

Il grommela un paquet d'insultes en réaction à la douleur. Sans attendre il s'engouffra dans l'obscure ouverture. Il descendit lentement un étroit escalier, à l'affut du moindre son suspect.

Le faible halo de la lampe de poche dansait au fur et à mesure de la descente. Plus qu'une dizaine de marches.

Quelque chose lui attrapa le pied. Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il tomba, la tête la première, dans l'escalier.

* * *

Dans le couloir du second étage, Sammy n'avait pas lâché le bras du docteur. Il le sentait trembler. O'neill n'avait pas dit le moindre mot depuis que l'esprit avait essayé de l'étrangler. Sa main libre ne lâchait plus sa gorge. Il entrait en état de choc. 

Le faisceau de la lampe de poche glissait sur les portes des chambres à la recherche du 208. Sam ne savait pas combien de temps encore son corps malade allait le laisser avancer, il ne savait pas non plus s'il pourrait se relever d'une nouvelle attaque de Dennis.

Il ne pouvait pas abandonner le docteur O'neill, il ne pouvait pas abandonner les Talbott et surtout, surtout, il ne pouvait pas abandonner Dean.

L'esprit avait attaqué Sam et O'neill mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant pour que Dean ait le temps de remettre le courant. A moins que Dean n'ait pas pu le faire… à moins qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose… Non. Il lui restait encore 7 mois et 16 jours. 7 mois et 16 jours. Personne de vivant ou de mort n'allait enlever ça à Sam.

L'adrénaline faisant son office il trouva les ressources nécessaires pour continuer tout en trainant un docteur O'neill complètement léthargique. Le faisceau de la lampe torche fini par se poser sur le numéro tant recherché. 208.

La porte n'était pas fermée à clef. L'intérieur de la chambre était aussi sombre que l'extérieur.

« Mr et Mme Talbott ? » demanda Sam. Il se rendit compte que sa voix était fébrile et plus essoufflée qu'il n'aurait cru. Il devait vraiment faire peur à voir.

La lampe de poche balaya rapidement la pièce. Il localisa deux formes allongées sur le lit.

« Ils font la sieste » dit une petite voix. Sam sursauta presque. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que O'neill ne reparle de sitôt. Pourtant c'était bien lui.

Il avait reprit quelques couleurs, ses yeux étaient moins hagards et il ne tremblait plus. « Sally à dit qu'ils faisaient la sieste, ce sont des personnes âgées » ajouta-t-il.

Sam su qu'il pouvait lâcher le bras de O'neill sans risquer qu'il ne s'effondre et en profita pour avancer vers le lit. Il secoua doucement l'une des deux personnes. Pas de réponse.

« Mr et Mme Talbott ? » demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois.

O'neill s'approcha du lit par l'autre côté. Tout comme Sam, il tendit un bras vers la personne allongée pour la secouer doucement. Il retira pourtant la main immédiatement, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Sam braqua la torche vers lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

O'neill ne répondit pas, il se contenta de tendre la main. Ses doigts étaient couvert de sang. Sam attrapa la couverture qui recouvrait les Talbott et tira d'un coup sec, révélant deux cadavres dans une marre rouge. O'neill porta les mains à sa bouche en horreur.

S'en était trop pour l'estomac de Sam. Il se retourna vivement et se plia en deux pour vomir le peu qu'il avait mangé aujourd'hui. L'acide lui brûlait la gorge et son dos le torturait alors qu'il se contorsionnait par reflexe. La vue de Sam malade éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit du docteur qui sortit de sa torpeur pour accourir auprès de lui.

« Sam ! ».

Quand O'neill posa la main sur le dos du jeune homme il sentit la fièvre émaner de son corps. « Il faut qu'on reparte dans votre chambre, on est pas en sécurité ici ! ». Le docteur passa un bras autour de la taille de Sam et l'entraina à l'extérieur. Sammy avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Tout son corps était en train de le lâcher.

* * *

_**TBC**_

**_La suite demain certainement. _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Merci à tous ceux qui review et qui me donne encore plus envie d'écrire!_

* * *

**

Dead and breakfast 

**7**

Les genoux de Sam ne le portaient plus et ses pieds, au bout de ses trop longues jambes, ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Il aurait pu se faire violence, combattre la fatigue, mais même son cerveau refusait d'obéir, embrumé par la fièvre.

O'neill avait réussi à le trainer jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Avant de redescendre l'escalier qui avait faillit leur être fatal, le docteur s'arrêta pour jeter un œil à son patient. Sam n'était pas inconscient, il était juste incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Pour pouvoir avancer avec lui, O'neill avait passé deux bras autour de son ventre. Il tenait la lampe torche dans sa bouche et l'arme à sa ceinture. Il desserra sa poigne et, quand il fut certain que Sam n'allait pas tomber en avant, ôta la lampe de sa bouche pour éclairer l'escalier.

« Sam ? Sam, je ne sais pas si je peux nous faire descendre tous les deux comme ça… Et si… si il revient… » balbutia O'neill.

« Il… faut qu'il revienne… » murmura Sam.

« Quoi ? »

« On doit gagner du temps… pour Dean. »

O'neill respira lourdement en regardant l'obscurité qui descendait jusqu'à l'étage inférieur. Repasser devant ce tableau habité par un esprit était la dernière chose au monde qu'il voulait faire. Pourtant il savait qu'il devait absolument rejoindre la chambre où tout le monde pourrait être en sécurité.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis finit par remettre la torche dans sa bouche et resserrer son étreinte autour de Sam.

Doucement il avança. Une marche puis une autre, en trainant le corps ballant du plus jeune des Winchester.

Ce dernier essayait de toutes ses forces d'aider un peu, il lançait vaguement ses pieds en avant pour marcher, mais une fois au sol ils cédaient sous son poids. O'neill pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa fièvre irradier de son corps.

Ils étaient presque au milieu de l'escalier. Presque au niveau du tableau. Le docteur retint sa respiration sans même s'en apercevoir. Il ne voulait pas savoir si l'homme peint était toujours là. Il se plaqua avec Sam contre le mur opposé, braqua sa lampe sur le bas des marches et essaya de se concentrer sur rien d'autre que ses pas.

Une fois le tableau passé, il lâcha finalement le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir. Il s'envola dans un nuage de brume. Les yeux et la torche complètement figés sur le bas des marches, il prétendit ne pas avoir sentit quelque chose bouger près de lui.

Ne pas s'arrêter, avancer encore, avancer toujours. O'neill savait qu'il était là. L'homme peint. Il entendait le frottement étrange de ses bras sortir de la toile.

Son cœur battait un rythme furieux et son sang rugissait dans ses tempes. Il ne détourna pas une seule seconde les yeux du bas de l'escalier, il ne cligna pas, ne ralentit pas. Plus qu'une seule marche.

Il poussa un léger cri de soulagement à moitié étouffé dans sa respiration frénétique en posant le pied sur la moquette du premier étage. Quand il ferma enfin les paupières il s'aperçu que ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

Sammy s'accrochait à O'neill comme à une bouée de sauvetage en plein océan. Il pouvait sentir l'angoisse rayonner tout autour du docteur. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le rassurer, prendre les choses en main mais il n'était vraiment pas en état. Pire encore que la maladie qui l'affaiblissait terriblement, pire encore que la douleur de sa chute dans les marches, il y avait une question qui résonnait dans chacune de ses cellules : pourquoi est ce que le courant n'était pas revenu ?

Le duo patraque avançait aussi rapidement que possible dans le couloir ténébreux en direction de la chambre où ils savaient qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Quelque chose de lourd tomba derrière eux. O'neill lâcha Sammy de surprise. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement à genoux. Le docteur se retourna vivement, braquant la lampe sur le couloir qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Les murs étaient couverts de tableaux et l'un d'eux venait de tomber à plat sur le sol, quelques mètres derrière eux. Tremblant, tétanisé, O'neill braquait la lampe sur la peinture. Sa respiration frénétique s'envolait en nuages de brume.

La toile sur le tableau gondola. Les yeux du docteur ne pouvaient plus s'en détacher. Une main jaillit à l'extérieur de la peinture. Un poignet, un avant bras, un coude. Le bras entier sorti de la toile et tâtonna une seconde sur le sol. Les doigts s'agrippèrent à la moquette alors qu'un deuxième bras s'extirpait à son tour du tableau.

Toujours à genoux là où il était tombé Sam n'avait pas conscience de ce qui se tramait derrière lui. Quand il se retourna et découvrit l'esprit en train de s'arracher à la toile, il trouva en lui une force qu'il ne pensait pas avoir encore. Il se remit sur ses jambes.

« Mike ! » cria-t-il.

L'esprit était sortit jusqu'à la taille. Eclairé par le faible halo de la lampe torche, il était blafard. Sa peau, comme transparente ressemblait à de la porcelaine. Son visage, couvert de sang, était celui d'un jeune homme de 22 ans mais portait également les stigmates de quelque chose de diabolique. Il souriait dans un rictus terrible et effrayant.

Mike O'neill ne répondit pas, hypnotisé par Dennis qui continuait sa lente progression hors du tableau en se tractant, les mains agrippées à la moquette.

Sam l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina en courant vers la chambre.

« Oh mon dieu… oh mon dieu… » murmurait O'neill en détalant.

Sam était en pilotage automatique. Alors qu'il courait à perdre haleine, fuyant l'horreur et la violence du surnaturel, il eut une pensée qui le surprit lui même. De la gratitude.

Il se sentait incroyablement redevable envers son père. Il avait passé 23 ans de sa vie à être en colère après le grand, le tout puissant, John Winchester. Aujourd'hui, affaiblit par la maladie, assommé par la fièvre, abimé par une chute, il trouvait encore la force d'avancer et c'était grâce à lui.

C'était dans ce genre de situations qu'il se sentait le plus fier d'être le fils Winchester. John n'avait jamais vraiment brillé par ses qualités de père modèle mais plutôt par ses dons d'instructeur militaire. Sam avait passé toute sa vie à lui en vouloir pour ça. Pour ne pas avoir été, pour lui et Dean, le père dont ils avaient tellement eu besoin. Combien de fois est ce que l'adolescent qu'était Sammy avait hurlé toute sa colère d'être un pion et pas un fils, d'être commandé et pas aimé ?

Maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était de l'amour. C'était la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'un père n'ait jamais pu donner à un enfant. L'entrainement, la préparation pour affronter tout ça, le sacrifice de tout ce que John était, l'acceptation quotidienne des reproches, la douleur de savoir quel père il aurait pu, ou voulu, être.

Sam avait mal, il voulait s'étendre et mourir. Pourtant il courait et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. John avait façonné deux soldats avec un instinct de survie à toute épreuve. Pour lui même comme pour son frère, Sam ne cesserait jamais d'être reconnaissant. A aller au delà de l'humainement possible, survivre, c'était la plus belle façon d'honorer la mémoire de son père. Tant qu'il lui resterait le moindre souffle de vie, Sam n'abandonnerait pas.

Derrière eux les pas se rapprochaient, toujours plus près, toujours plus vite. Dennis était sortit du tableau et allait les rattraper avant qu'ils n'aient pu atteindre la chambre.

D'un geste vif Sam attrapa l'arme à la ceinture d'O'neill et se retourna pour tirer à l'aveugle dans l'obscurité du couloir. Pas le temps de se demander si il avait effectivement fait mouche, l'arme au poing, il reprit immédiatement la course.

« On y est !! » Cria O'neill à la vue de la porte de la chambre. Il y avait un incroyable soulagement dans sa voix essoufflée.

Il se jeta littéralement sur la poignée et le couloir fut éclairé par la lueur des bougies qui brulaient à l'intérieur. O'neill se retourna pour attraper le bras de Sam et l'entrainer en sécurité mais quelque chose saisi le jeune homme par les pieds. Il tomba brutalement sur le sol, tiré en arrière dans le couloir

« Non ! » cria-t-il

O'neill lui attrapa les mains et tira de toutes ses forces de son côté pour ramener Sam vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! » Demanda, horrifié, l'un des clients de l'hôtel qui avait attendu dans la pièce.

« Aidez moi ! » hurla O'neill qui se sentait partir avec Sam vers le couloir.

George, Sally et deux clients se précipitèrent vers eux. Sam était toujours allongé sur le sol, à moitié dans la chambre, à moitié dans le couloir, retenu par les pieds.

Tous l'attrapèrent par les bras, aidant O'neill à le tirer dans la pièce. Petit à petit ils réussirent à le ramener et à fermer la porte. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement mais resta couché au sol, tremblant. L'effort l'avait complètement vidé.

* * *

Le sol était dur et glacé. Pourtant, quelque chose de chaud coulait sur son visage. Quand Dean ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit rien, si bien qu'il n'était même pas sûr que ses yeux soient vraiment ouverts. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, juste l'impression qu'un éléphant était assit sur lui.

La pièce était aussi silencieuse et sombre qu'une tombe. La lumière revint par petites taches devant ses yeux, jusqu'à dessiner un cercle. La lampe torche avait volé jusqu'à un coin de la pièce et dessinait un ovale lumineux sur un mur. Les ombres d'un tas de cartons et d'objets entassés se découpaient dans le faible halo.

Il lui fallut du temps pour prendre conscience de son corps. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé autre chose que les paupières quand il se rendit compte qu'il était au sol, couché sur le ventre.

Au fur et à mesure des secondes, il ressentait de plus en plus ses membres. Ses pieds d'abord, lointains et gelés. Ses jambes. Ses bras. Sa tête. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Doucement la douleur trouvait son chemin dans ses nerfs groggys. Il ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler mais aucun son ne s'échappa. Quelque chose coulait sur son visage mais il ne savait pas si c'était des larmes ou du sang. Probablement les deux.

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Il ne se souvenait pas.

Depuis combien de temps était il allongé sur ce sol glacé ? Aucune idée.

Dean resta comme ça, incapable de faire autre chose que de subir la violence de la douleur qu'il ressentait désormais partout. Ses mains se crispaient spasmodiquement.

Il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. De toute façon, même s'il avait voulu crier il n'aurait pas réussi. Seuls des grognement d'agonie s'échappaient de sa gorge.

Après quelques interminables minutes, la douleur devint à peu près tolérable et Dean trouva la force de basculer pour se mettre sur le dos. Cette fois il hurla. Le son de sa propre voix le fit frémir. Le cri d'agonie résonna dans l'obscurité.

Les secondes paraissaient des heures alors qu'il gisait là, dans son propre sang.

Dans sa tête embrouillée par le choc et la douleur, quelque chose se réveilla. L'instinct. Il savait qu'il était en train de chasser. Quelque soit la créature, elle venait certainement de s'en payer une bonne tranche.

Tout à coup, il ouvrit grand les yeux, comme si une réalisation soudaine venait de le frapper. « Sammy ! » cria-t-il dans un souffle désespéré. Il ne se rappelait pas où était son frère. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce qu'il chassait, ni d'où il se trouvait. Il avait juste cette sensation, l'instinct du danger.

Il essaya de s'asseoir. Il y parvint au bout de plusieurs tentatives et de beaucoup de larmes. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes des Winchester, pas plus que de crier sa douleur. Souffrir en silence, c'était l'une des lois de la chasse. Quand on est blessé ont évite de signaler sa position à l'ennemi. Il se mordait les lèvres jusqu'au sang mais il ne pouvait rien contre les larmes, elles coulaient toutes seules.

Il avait un horrible gout de sang dans la bouche et aucune idée d'où il provenait. Il espérait juste que ce soit le même que celui dans lequel il pataugeait et pas une blessure interne. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il fut soudain pris d'une terrible nausée et eut à peine le temps de se pencher sur un côté avant de vomir. Commotion cérébrale.

L'odeur le saisi à la gorge mais l'interpella bizarrement. Ces relents d'acide lui rappelait quelque chose. Il savait que c'était important mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sammy. C'était Sammy. Il était malade.

Une bonne partie de l'histoire lui revint soudainement. L'hôtel, Sally et Georges, le docteur O'neill, un esprit, les tableaux. Oui. C'était ça. L'esprit était dans les tableaux.

Par contre il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé, où il était, ni depuis combien de temps.

Il se sentait brisé de partout mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si il avait vraiment quelque chose de cassé. Il devait récupérer la lampe torche pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait. L'idée de se mettre debout était impensable pour le moment, il souffrait tellement qu'il n'était même pas certain que ses jambes soient encore attachées à son corps.

Tout doucement il entreprit de ramper vers la lumière. A peine posa-t-il la main gauche sur le sol pour se tracter qu'il compris qu'il avait au moins un poignet cassé. Un hurlement de douleur lui échappa malgré lui. Dean serra les dents et entreprit de ramper sur un bras.

Il parvint jusqu'à la lampe et se remit en position assise, appuyé contre le mur. La torche dans la main droite, il commença à scanner la pièce.

C'était un petit espace, pas plus de 20m², remplit de tas de caisses et de cartons. Une cave. La seule issue était un escalier plutôt raide. En bas des marches, une large flaque de sang qui commençait à sécher. Dean grimaça.

Il passa le faisceau de la lampe sur lui pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Les pieds avaient l'air dans le bon sens, il s'était attendu à les voir complètement à l'envers. Certainement juste une cheville tordue. Son jean était troué au genou droit causant une petite écorchure qui saignait à peine.

Bon. En dessous de la ceinture, tout allait à peu près bien.

Il passa la lampe sur son bras gauche. Sa main était couverte de sang. A vu de nez, aucun doigt cassé pourtant il n'arrivait pas à les bouger sans hurler de douleur. La manche de sa chemise était trempée de sang. Il essaya de la remonter pour mieux voir son poignet mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Ses deux mains tremblaient incontrôlablement.

Il tenta la tactique numéro deux en enlevant carrément sa chemise. Il avait bien trop mal partout pour sentir la morsure du froid, rester en t-shirt ne l'inquiétait pas. Après avoir posé la lampe au sol, tout doucement, il gesticula pour libérer son bras droit du vêtement. Il se mordit la lèvre mais il n'émit pas le moindre son.

Plus doucement encore, il fit glisser la chemise le long du bras blessé. Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il pencha la tête en arrière, ferma les yeux, serra les mâchoires et se débarrassa complètement du vêtement. Un son guttural s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne savait même pas lui même qu'il était capable d'émettre ce genre de bruit.

La nausée le reprit. Sa respiration s'était accélérée de même que son cœur. Il devait réussir à se calmer. Il porta sa main valide à son visage, ce qu'il faisait toujours instinctivement pour se détendre. Ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que des larmes et du sang. A tâtons, il en chercha l'origine.

Son visage était abîmé, le nez avait saigné mais il ne semblait pas cassé. L'arcade sourcilière gauche par contre paraissait avoir amorti l'ensemble de la tête… C'était définitivement cassé, et l'endroit avait beaucoup gonflé. Il souffrait le martyr à chaque clignement d'œil.

Il remonta vers les cheveux, eux aussi recouvert du liquide chaud et visqueux. En passant la main un peu au dessus de son oreille gauche il sentit la plaie. Il était incapable de dire si c'était profond ou même important, il avait mal partout autour.

Finalement il rattrapa la lampe qui était restée à côté de lui et reprit l'examen de son bras gauche. Il s'était trompé, le poignet n'était pas cassé. C'était l'avant bras. Il voyait quelque chose planté dans la chair. Il regarda de plus près. Rectification. Ce n'était pas planté dans la chair, ça en sortait. C'était la première fois que Dean pouvait admirer son propre radius.

Il se pencha sur un côté pour vomir à nouveau.

Même si ses jambes semblaient aller bien, en aucun cas il ne pourrait remonter l'escalier de la cave. Sammy était malade, Dean savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son aide maintenant.

Il se surprit à espérer que l'esprit revienne pour l'achever.

Non. Il n'avait pas le droit. Pour Sam. Il lui restait 7 mois et des poussières, il devait s'y accrocher jusqu'au bout.

Tout doucement et les mâchoires serrées, il se contorsionna pour récupérer quelque chose dans la poche de son jean avec sa main valide. Le sachet de sel. Il le déversa en formant un cercle tout autour de lui.

* * *

« Oh mon dieu ! C'était quoi !? » demanda un client.

« Un esprit » répondit Sam en reprenant son souffle.

« Et les Talbott » s'enquit Sally.

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de mots. Les regards qu'ils lancèrent à la propriétaire de l'hôtel suffisaient à lui dire ce qu'ils avaient vu.

« On doit sortir d'ici » cria-t-elle

« Non, vous devez rester là. Tout sera fini demain matin, je vous le promets. On va s'en débarrasser. » lança Sam. Il savait que Bobby allait brûler le corps de Dennis. Ca allait marcher. Ca devait marcher. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix. « Mike ? » continua-t-il en direction du médecin.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez me refaire cette piqûre, celle qui m'a fait aller un peu mieux ce matin ? »

« Hum… je ne sais pas. Je vous ai donné une dose de cheval mieux vaut attendre 24h. »

« Je n'ai pas 24h » répondit Sam sèchement.

« Sam, on est en sécurité ici, vous l'avez dit vous même. Il ne reste qu'a attendre demain. Vous devriez juste vous reposer »

« Non. Je vais chercher mon frère ». Sur ces mots Sam se remit debout, non sans mal.

Le docteur écarquilla les yeux, complètement estomaqué.

« Sam ! vous avez vu ce qu'il y a la dehors ? Vous l'avez vu ? Il a faillit nous tuer ! Si vous sortez encore d'ici vous êtes morts ! »

Du haut de son mètre 95, même si il tanguait un peu en ce moment, Sam se montrait particulièrement impressionnant.

« Faites moi juste cette piqûre » lâcha-t-il sur un ton menaçant.

« Non ! Vous allez vous faire tuer ! Votre frère et sûrement déjà mort ! »

Etrangement Sam sourit à cette dernière remarque.

« Dans 7 mois et 16 jours. Pas avant » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? Ecoutez Sam… »

« Non, c'est vous qui m'écoutez » coupa-t-il « Je vais sortir d'ici et je vais aller chercher Dean, avec ou sans votre aide. Mais ce sera plus dur sans votre aide. »

O'neill regarda le bout de ses chaussures, résigné.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_La suite très bientôt!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dead and breakfast **

**8**

Il fallut à Sam près de 10 minutes pour commencer à ressentir les effets de la piqûre. Ses muscles contractés se détendaient doucement, son estomac et ses intestins se calmaient peu à peu.

« La fièvre est tombé à 37.8, c'est bon signe mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous êtes tiré d'affaire. Sam, je vous le demande pour la dernière fois… ne faites pas ça… ». Les yeux vissés dans ceux du plus jeune des Winchester, le docteur O'neill le suppliait de ne pas ressortir de la pièce.

Les clients et Kathy, émotionnellement et physiquement épuisés, s'étaient regroupés sur le tapis au sol. Personne ne pouvait dormir mais chacun essayait de rester calme et silencieux. Georges et Sally se sentaient investis d'une forme de responsabilité envers ce petit groupe de rescapés. Ils leur apportaient régulièrement de l'eau ou de la nourriture et veillaient sur les bougies. Si le courant ne revenait pas, elles devraient tenir toute la nuit au risque que tout le monde ne panique.

Heureusement, plus tôt dans l'après midi Dean avait dévalisé la supérette. Il y avait assez de biscuits, gâteaux et m&m's pour que personne ne se plaigne d'avoir faim.

Sam n'avait toujours rien avalé. Allongé sur son lit, il essayait de reprendre un peu de force, aidé par O'neill.

« Il faut que j'aide Dean. » . Sur ce Sam se releva en essayant d'ignorer les nausées qui le prirent tout à coup.

« Ecoutez, je sais que c'est votre frère et que vous tenez à lui mais… Sam… il est parti depuis plus d'une heure maintenant et le courant n'est toujours pas revenu… C'est dur à accepter mais vous ne pouvez rien faire d'autre qu'attendre ici sinon vous serez morts tous les deux pour rien ! » O'neill essayait une autre tactique. Il y avait un ton très autoritaire dans sa voix et sa capacité à frapper là où ça faisait le plus mal le surprit lui même.

Sam, qui avait reprit le dessus sur la maladie et semblait toujours plus déterminé, ne répondit rien. Il ne regarda même pas le docteur. D'un geste habile et professionnel, il vida le chargeur de son arme pour le remplacer par un autre. Il inspecta rapidement deux autres flingues qu'il glissa dans sa ceinture.

Un sac de sel atterri dans la poche droite de sa veste et une trousse de secours d'urgence dans la gauche.

Rien ne comptait plus pour Sam que de sauver son frère. D'un point de vue extérieur, il s'était transformé en une sorte de robot qui exécutait mécaniquement des gestes sans avoir aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour. O'neill le saisit par le bras et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est du suicide Sam. »

« C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour lui ». répondit-il simplement.

O'neill soupira lourdement. Un instant il ferma les yeux puis, soudainement, il saisit une arme dans le sac des garçons.

« Hey ! Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » cria Sam.

« La chose la plus stupide de toute ma vie. Je viens avec vous… encore ». La voix d'O'neill était très claire, sa décision était prise.

Sam n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était du courage à l'état brut ou simplement un mécanisme de défense contre la terreur. Sans doute un peu des deux.

« Non, vous en avez fait assez doc. Vous risquez de vous faire tuer »

« Et pas vous peut-être ? Ecoutez Sam, je suis votre médecin, mon job c'est de vous garder en vie. D'un point de vue déontologique, quelque soit la chose débile et mortelle que vous vous apprêtez à faire, je ne peux pas vous laisser la faire seul, point barre. »

« Oui et d'un point de vue médical, vous allez finir mort. » Sam criait presque. Il se rendait compte que non seulement il se fatiguait inutilement mais en plus il perdait un temps précieux. « Mike, comme vous l'avez dit vous même, c'est certainement du suicide. Moi je m'en fou parce que je suis prêt à le faire pour Dean. Je dois le faire. Mais vous n'avez pas à risquer votre peau pour ça. »

« Et si Dean est vivant et blessé ? Vous avez pensé à ça ? Je suis médecin Sam, je suis votre meilleur chance de survie. »

Visiblement interpellé par cette remarque, Sam ne trouva rien à argumenter. Il se contenta de regarder Mike O'neill dans les yeux. Ce dernier continua : « Je ne vais pas vous dire que je n'ai pas peur, parce que je suis mort de trouille. Je peux vivre avec la peur. Je ne peux pas vivre en sachant que deux personnes sont mortes alors que j'aurais pu les aider. Il y a déjà eu bien trop de sang ici. »

Sam passa une main sur son visage avant de déclarer sur un ton très las : « Ce ne sont pas les bonnes balles ».

« Quoi ?» demanda O'neill surprit par le changement d'attitude.

« Le flingue que vous avez prit. Il est chargé avec des balles en argent. » il désigna deux autres armes « Ces deux là sont chargés au sel ».

« Oh… ». O'neill replaça l'arme qu'il avait prise et s'empara des deux autres. Il en glissa une à sa ceinture et garda l'autre en main.

Sam se retourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux pour être sur d'avoir son attention.

« Règle numéro 1 : Restez en vie. On ne relâche jamais, jamais, son attention même quand tout semble clame, _surtout_ quand tout semble calme. Se reposer, c'est être mort.Cette chambre sera le point de repli. Si on est séparés, si il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, vous revenez ici. Pas d'acte héroïque.

Règle numéro 2 : Suivez mes ordres. Quand je dis « Courrez », vous courrez. Quand je dis « Tirez » vous tirez. Quand je dis « Silence », je ne veux même pas vous entendre respirer et si je vous dis de fuir, vous partez aussi vite que vous pouvez sans vous retourner.

Règle numéro 3 : Quand on est blessé, on s'éloigne du champ de bataille et on fait le mort en silence. On ne pleure pas, on ne crie pas, on ne se plaint pas, on appelle à l'aide uniquement en cas d'extrême urgence.

Règle numéro 4 : On veille l'un sur l'autre. On est une équipe, personne ne vole en solo. On doit pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre en permanence. Pas de bravoure mal placée.

Règle numéro 5 : On ne lâche jamais son arme. Être désarmé c'est être mort. Si jamais ça arrive, c'est la règle numéro 3 qui s'applique : on s'éloigne et on la ferme.

Règle numéro 6 : On tire pour toucher uniquement, aucun tir en l'air, pas de gaspillage de munition. On ne tire pas si quelqu'un est sur la trajectoire, même derrière la cible, ces saloperie son transparentes. »

Sam déballa mécaniquement ces règles, issues du « code de la chasse » par John E. Winchester premier du nom. Il avait tellement entendu et réentendu ça qu'il pouvait les énoncer sans même y penser.

Quand il était ado, la simple idée d'avoir des règles pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial, sauvage et violent que la chasse l'énervait. Surtout la partie « souffre en silence ». Encore une fois il avait l'impression que c'était un des nombreux échecs de John en tant que père modèle. Selon lui à l'époque, son père aurait du les protéger, les soigner, les réconforter s'ils avaient mal. Pas les engueuler parce qu'ils avaient laissé une traînée de sang qui menait droit vers eux.

Quelques années plus tard, quand Sam avait eu la vie de son frère entre les mains, il avait comprit. Toutes les règles, tous les ordres, c'était la seule façon de rester en vie. Maintenant la vie d'O'neill dépendait de ces règles et une fois de plus aujourd'hui, Sam remercia mentalement son père. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'il soit là.

O'neill hocha la tête silencieusement.

« Ne bougez pas d'ici avant que le soleil ne soit levé » ordonna Sam à l'ensemble des gens dans la pièce qui acquiescèrent.

Sam ouvrit la porte. Le couloir de l'hôtel était sombre mais rien n'indiquait un quelconque danger. Le docteur ferma les yeux et prit de profondes inspirations. « Restez derrière moi » souffla Sam avant de s'engouffrer dans l'obscurité.

O'neill suivit en silence.

* * *

"_Do you like green eggs and ham? I do not like them, Sam-I-am. I do not like green eggs and ham"._

Dean n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé à demi allongé dans son cercle de sel. Il avait éteint la torche pour économiser les piles mais luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir. Une commotion cérébrale ne pardonnait pas dans ces cas là. Dormir, c'était prendre le risque de ne jamais se réveiller. C'était la 4ème ou peut être cinquième fois qu'il reprenait cette comptine depuis le début.

"_Would you like them, Here or there? I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am"_

"Green eggs and ham"…comme il avait pu détester cette chanson quand il était gamin. Au départ c'était un livre que sa mère lui lisait et il l'adorait. Mary et lui passaient des soirées entières à chantonner la comptine. Après la naissance de son petit frère Dean se penchait au dessus du berceau pour lui raconter cette histoire qu'il connaissait par cœur. Jusqu'au jour où… enfin… Dean avait perdu l'envie de chanter. Et de toute façon, il ne restait plus personne pour chanter avec lui.

"_Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse? I do not like them in a house. __I do not like them with a mouse."_

Quelques années plus tard, quand Sam devait avoir 5 ans, il faisait de terribles cauchemars. Alors un beau soir, sans savoir pourquoi, Dean se mit à chanter « Green Eggs and Ham ». Ce fut une révélation pour Sammy. C'était la première comptine qu'il entendait de toute sa vie et en plus, le héro portait son nom.

Dean ne savait pas encore qu'il venait de lancer une terrible machine… Sam décréta que c'était la meilleure chanson du monde et pendant plusieurs années après ça, fredonna en permanence « _I am Sam, Sam I am, That Sam-I-am, That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am ! _».

« Green eggs and ham » perdit tout son charme et devint un instrument de torture pour Dean et John pendant les longs trajets en voiture. Leur père avait plusieurs fois menacé d'enfermer Sam dans le coffre ou de l'attacher sur le toit.

Pourquoi est ce que la chanson lui revenait maintenant? Dean n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant il la fredonnait pour ne pas s'endormir, pour rester en vie. Il sentait sa voix faiblir à chaque fois qu'il reprenait le morceau au début.**  
**

"_I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am."_

Dean avait toujours été relativement peu sensible à la douleur, mais, à ce moment, la souffrance physique était à la limite du soutenable. Chaque inspiration était un supplice, chaque expiration, une torture. Il avait probablement une côte cassée. C'était très mauvais signe.

Savoir qu'un bout d'os se baladait librement dans sa cage thoracique c'était courir le risque d'une blessure interne bien plus grave. Pas de poumon perforé, sinon il serait déjà mort. Peut être le foie ou un rein. L'estomac, pourquoi pas. Si c'était le cas, Il ne mettrait pas longtemps à mourir, mais il le sentirait passer.

Même si la douleur était terrible, il savait très bien, pour l'avoir expérimenté, qu'elle n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il pourrait ressentir quand ses organes internes s'éteindront. Ce serait une mort rapide mais suffisamment lente pour pouvoir pleinement en profiter… il espérait juste pouvoir s'évanouir avant que ça n'atteigne son point culminant.

"_Would you eat them in a box? Would you eat them with a fox? Not in a box.  
Not with a fox. Not in a house. Not with a mouse"

* * *

_

"Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'attaque pas ? » s'enquit doucement O'neill, nerveux.

Ils avaient atteint l'escalier qui les conduirait au rez-de-chaussée sans le moindre signe de Dennis. La température était basse mais ça ne signifiait pas forcément quelque chose de spécial tant qu'ils étaient enfermés sans chauffage par une nuit d'hiver dans l'Iowa…

« J'en sais rien » répondit Sam distraitement. Il était concentré sur ses pas, à l'affût du moindre son, de la moindre trace du passage de son frère.

« Il est peut être partit… » chuchota le docteur.

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

« Si seulement vous pouviez avoir raison. Je crois plutôt qu'il nous attend. Il nous laisse avancer jusqu'à l'endroit où il veut qu'on soit. »

« Et qu'est ce qu'il fera quand on y sera ? » la question du docteur était presque innocente, comme si il espérait que Sam lui donne une autre réponse que celle qu'il connaissait déjà.

Sam quand à lui aurait vraiment voulu que Dean soit là pour détendre l'atmosphère en lançant une blague vaseuse du genre _« oh, et bien il sortira un vieux magnétoscope et on s'enverra des cheeseburgers en regardant Blanche Fesse et les sept mains »_. Au lieu de ça la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de Sam était plutôt du genre « _il nous tuera_ _tous_». Il préféra ne rien dire du tout.

Ils entamèrent lentement la descente de l'escalier, s'attendant à tout instant à voir Dennis surgir d'un mur. O'neill essayait de se détendre en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de décrire ce qu'il ressentait depuis peu vis à vis des escaliers. « _Escalatophobie_ » ? « _Marchophobie_ » ? La lampe torche que tenait Sam se balada rapidement autour d'eux.

« Pas de tableaux. » dit il simplement.

« Ca change quoi ? »

« Dennis vit dans ces tableaux. Il en est probablement l'auteur. En tout cas quand il est mort son esprit s'est retrouvé coincé dedans. Il peut se balader dans chacun d'eux et en sortir. Pas de tableau dans cet escalier donc à priori, on devrait pouvoir arriver en bas. »

« Putain… » murmura O'neill dans sa barbe « Hier je ne croyais même pas à l'horoscope et aujourd'hui je suis poursuivit par un fantôme qui vit dans des croûtes ! »

Sam se mit à rire. « Je vous confirme que l'horoscope c'est vraiment de la merde. »

« Ouais, je sais. J'étais censé avoir une bonne semaine avec plein d'influences positives et tout le tremblement. »

Avoir O'neill avec lui rappelait à Sam ce que c'était que d'avoir Dean à ses côtés. L'angoisse se manifestait de la même façon chez eux, par l'humour. Evidemment Dean avait beaucoup plus d'entraînement et de self control, mais quelque part Sam été rassuré d'avoir quelqu'un comme le docteur pour couvrir ses arrières.

Par contre, dans le feu de l'action, il ne devrait surtout pas oublier qu'O'neill n'était qu'un amateur, un bleu. Il devait garder en tête qu'il ne pourrait pas bouger comme Dean, pas viser comme Dean, pas réagir comme Dean ni prendre soin de lui comme Dean.

Ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier sans problèmes.

« Quelque chose cloche » murmura Sam pour lui même. Il ne réalisa pas qu'O'neill l'avait entendu.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Sam le regarda un instant sans rien dire puis reprit :

« Il nous laisse nous approcher, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut qu'on rejoigne Dean. »

« Et c'est pas ce qu'on veux ? » questionna le docteur.

« On ne veut pas que ce soit lui qui mène la danse. Il nous mène droit dans un piège. Et puis… » Sam arrêta soudain de parler. Quelque chose le préoccupait vraiment. L'angoisse était littéralement inscrite sur son visage.

"Quoi?"

"Si Dennis nous laisse rejoindre Dean, c'est qu'il sait qu'il est inoffensif. » déclara Sam sur un ton presque neutre. Seule une oreille aguerrie aurait pu déceler toute l'inquiétude derrière ces mots.

« Peut être qu'il l'a juste assommé ou enfermé quelque part. » avança O'neill dans une tentative évidente pour rassurer le jeune homme.

Sam ne répondit rien. Il hocha simplement la tête, serra sa main sur la crosse de son arme et continua d'avancer.

Le docteur remarqua rapidement que le jeune Winchester tremblait et avait une démarche de moins en moins assurée.

« Sam, ça va ? »

« Oui ».

O'neill saisit le jeune homme par le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter et à le regarder. D'un geste rapide il arracha la torche des mains de Sam. En aucun cas le chasseur surentraîné qu'il était n'aurait pu être « désarmé » aussi facilement si il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens.

« Hey ! qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ! » cria-t-il.

O'neill braqua la lampe sur le visage de Sammy. Celui ci, par réflexe, protégea ses yeux avec une main.

« Assis. » ordonna le docteur.

« Nom de dieu Mike ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend! On a pas le temps pour jouer aux cartes ! Et enlevez cette lampe de mes yeux ! »

« J'ai dit assis, Sam. On avancera pas plus tant que je n'aurais pas pris vos constantes. »

« Vous êtes conscient qu'on peut être attaqués à tout instant par un fantôme meurtier ? ». C'était le ton de la voix de Sam qui était meurtier.

O'neill ne broncha pas. Il garda la lampe braquée sur Sam et les pieds vissés au sol, bien décidé à ne pas faire un seul pas supplémentaire. La guerre des nerfs entre les deux hommes aurait pu durer très longtemps. Sam avait des années d'entraînement intensif avec son père derrière lui. Il était capable de dire les pires insultes rien qu'avec les yeux et de tenir un face à face silencieux pendant des heures. Dean appelait ça « _Jouer au plus con_ » et le score était souvent à égalité entre le père et le fils. Les chiens ne font pas des chats.

Aujourd'hui (ou plutôt cette nuit) c'était différent. Sam n'avait pas le temps de prouver qu'il pouvait être plus têtu et obstiné qu'O'neill. Pour autant qu'il sache Dean pouvait aussi bien être en train de se vider de son sang à l'instant présent. Il baissa les yeux et finit par s'asseoir en soupirant.

« 5 minutes » lâcha-t-il alors que le médecin attrapait son poignet.

Sam resta en alerte, l'arme à la main pendant qu'O'neill l'auscultait. Il n'avait pas le matériel adapté, même pas de stéthoscope mais le pouls de Sam, ses pupilles, ses tremblements et la chaleur qui irradiait de son corps suffisait à émettre un diagnostique.

« On a un problème ». dit-il doucement.

« Vous venez juste de remarquer ? » marmonna Sam. Sa propre agressivité le surprit lui même. Après tout O'neill essayait juste d'aider. Le médecin ne répondit rien et saisi à nouveau le poignet du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux compter les battements de son cœur.

« Quoi ? qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je me sens bien. » déclara Sam, inquiété par le silence du médecin.

« Vraiment ? Pas de vertige, de nausée, de tremblements ? » demanda O'neill, sceptique.

« Si » avoua Sam « mais c'est pas pire que tout à l'heure, je peux marcher. »

O'neill soupira lourdement en lâchant le poignet de Sam.

« La piqûre, c'était une mauvaise idée. Je vous avez dit de ne pas faire ça. Il faut au moins 24h pour dissiper les effets de la dose d'antipyrétiques que je vous ai donné ce matin. Et je vous ai refait une demie injection il y a moins d'une heure… »

« Ca va je vous dis. Je tiens debout. »

« Non ça ne va pas, Sam ! Ca ne va pas du tout » Le docteur criait presque. « Vous faites une overdose. »

* * *

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dead and breakfast **

**9**

"_I would not eat them… here or there. I would not eat… them… anywhere. I would not eat green… eggs and… ham. …I do not… like them, …Sam-I-…am."_

Chanter devenait de plus en plus difficile. Ses mâchoires ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir et son souffle faiblissait à chaque phrase. Dean ne savait pas si ses yeux étaient ouverts ou non. En revanche il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Dans quelques minutes à peine il s'endormirait et il ne se réveillerait pas. Jamais.

Il se demanda si il irait en enfer. Compte tenu du fait que son contrat n'était pas encore à expiration peut être qu'il aurait une chance d'y échapper. A dire vrai ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Il serait quand même mort au bout du compte et Sammy serait seul, pas du tout prêt à affronter l'avenir. C'était ça l'enfer. Il y avait encore tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu dire à son frère, tellement de choses qu'il aurait voulu lui montrer, lui apprendre.

_« Would you? …Could you? in a …car? Eat them! Eat… them! Here they are... I would not ,…could not, in… a car"_

_  
_Pour retarder au maximum la fatale échéance, Dean ralluma sa torche. La pièce était toujours aussi lugubre, étroite et sombre. Il ne sentait pas grand chose mais les flaques de vomi qui ornaient le sol lui donnèrent un aperçut de l'odeur qui pouvait régner là dedans. Le sang, le vomi et la mort. Une sacré combinaison. Pourtant c'était quelque chose de familier pour Dean. C'était l'odeur de la chasse. Pour que ce soit parfait il aurait fallut y rajouter un peu de cendre et d'essence. Avec ça vous obtenez le « Chanel numéro 5 » du chasseur de fantôme.

Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, tout ça rendait Dean nostalgique.

" _You may… like them. You …will see. You… may like them in a… tree? I would… not in… a tree. I would not…, could not… in a… tree. Not in …a car! You… let me be."_

La chanson et l'odeur. C'était son enfance. Wow… pas très glorieux. Pourtant le parfum du sang sur le cuir, c'était sa maison, l'Impala. La cendre et la sueur, c'était son père. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que John soit là.

Il était terriblement en colère pour le deal qu'il avait consenti pour sauver ses fesses. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas contre qui il devait jeter toute cette haine. Le démon aux yeux jaunes ? mort. Son père ? mort. Sammy ? mort… Enfin… au moins pendant plusieurs heures. Dean ne passait pas une seule journée sans revivre la scène où son frère se faisait tuer dans ses bras.

Et puis Sam n'avait rien à voir là dedans. Rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute. Il n'avait jamais demandé à naître dans cette famille de fou. Quand il était parti pour Stanford, malgré la douleur de l'absence et le sentiment de trahison, Dean savait que c'était sa vraie place. Dans le monde « normal ».

Dean et son père étaient partis trop loin. Ils étaient trop abîmés, trop cassés. Il n'y avait aucun billet de retour pour eux. Mais Sammy pouvait encore être sauvé. Depuis l'incendie, Dean avait mis toutes ses forces à cette tâche : sauver Sammy. Aujourd'hui il allait échouer. Aujourd'hui, il allait mourir seul dans une cave. Aujourd'hui il allait mourir en chantant « Green eggs and ham ».

"_I do not… like… them in a box... I do not like them… with a… fox. …I do… not like them in… a house. …I do not like them with a… mouse"

* * *

_

"Sam, il faut qu'on remonte. » lança O'neill après avoir pris connaissance de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

« Non ! » trancha immédiatement l'intéressé. C'était une réponse catégorique qui ne laissait aucune place au doute.

Là dessus, Sam se releva en faisant de gros efforts pour cacher ses tremblement et ses difficultés à se tenir droit. O'neill ne lâcha pas le morceau.

« Sam ! Je vous ai accompagné jusqu'ici pour vous protéger. Si vous continuez vous risquez un arrêt cardiaque, une embolie pulmonaire ou un accident vasculaire cérébral ! On doit remonter ! » cria le docteur.

« Pas sans Dean » répondit simplement Sam.

« Il est mort ! Il est mort nom de dieu ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire et si vous y allez vous mourez aussi ! C'est votre putain de règle numéro 1 : Rester en vie ! » O'neill se moquait éperdument de l'esprit, il criait carrément et gesticulait dans tous les sens dans le but de faire réagir Sam.

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette réaction. Sam se jeta littéralement sur lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fit voler flingue et lampe de poche. Son dos heurta violemment le mur derrière lui. Bien qu'il ne puisse rien voir dans l'obscurité du hall et sans la torche, il sentait très bien la colère de Sam irradier tout autour de lui, bien plus puissante que la fièvre. Sam plaqua son avant bras contre le cou d'O'neill, le laissant à peine respirer. Il plaça son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du médecin.

« Ne dites jamais ça ! Jamais ! Dean n'est pas mort, c'est clair ? Il ne peut pas mourir. Il n'a pas le droit de mourir ! .» hurla-t-il, crachant presque au visage d'O'neill, tétanisé.

Sam relâcha doucement la pression sur le corps du médecin. Finalement il le libéra et s'éloigna de lui de quelques pas. O'neill porta immédiatement ses mains à son cou. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même soirée qu'on essayait de l'étrangler.

« Je suis désolé ». Murmura Sam dans l'obscurité.

Le docteur ne pu pas voir son visage mais il sentit dans sa voix qu'il était sincère. Il savait que c'était un bon garçon et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu le blesser. Il était juste mort d'inquiétude, malade, épuisé et à bout de nerfs. O'neill comprenait ça.

« Ok… » dit il doucement. « Vous n'allez pas renoncer, hein ? »

Sam ne répondit rien mais le docteur savait ce que ce silence voulait dire.

« Bon. Je crois que j'ai dérogé à la règle je ne sais plus combien. J'ai lâché mon pistolet, je ne sais pas trop où il est tombé ». Il tâtonna quelques secondes sur le sol mais ne trouva rien. La lampe de poche avait roulé un peu plus loin dans la pièce. O'neill se dirigea vers elle.

Quand il la saisit l'ampoule grésilla et clignota pendant une seconde ou deux. Le docteur tapa doucement dessus.

« Wow. Ne nous lâche pas toi ! » dit-il s'adressant à la torche.

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de faire des vols planés ce soir, j'imagine qu'elle est aussi fatiguée que nous » dit simplement Sammy qui avait regagné son calme.

O'neill dirigea le faisceau vers Sam, toujours adossé au mur, et arrêta de respirer.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, aveuglé par la lampe braquée sur lui.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage d'O'neill, sinon il aurait remarqué ses yeux écarquillés en horreur et son teint devenu blafard. Sam ne voyait qu'une lampe dirigée dans sa direction.

« De…de… » bafouilla le médecin.

Sammy ne comprit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de mettre une main devant son visage pour ne pas être aveuglé.

« Derrière vous ! » cria O'neill.

Sam se retourna vivement. Le mur contre lequel il était appuyé était orné d'un grand tableau. Il représentait la mer. Au milieu de l'œuvre, un homme. Recouvert de sang. Il souriait.

Instinctivement Sammy essaya de s'éloigner. Ses réflexes, amoindris par la fatigue et la maladie, lui firent défaut. Il ne bougea pas assez vite. Le bras de Dennis sortit de la toile et saisit Sam par les cheveux. Il tira très fort et la tête du plus jeune des Winchester vint heurter violemment le mur. Sam s'effondra.

« Non ! » cria O'neill.

La lampe toujours braquée sur le tableau, il vit Dennis sourire encore plus. L'esprit entreprit de sortir de la toile.

Le médecin était tétanisé. Il tremblait de tout son corps.

Dennis était complètement sortit à présent. Il tenait autant du fantôme que du zombie. Sa peau de porcelaine, recouverte du rouge vif de son sang semblait craquelée par endroit, comme si il était peint lui même. Il avançait maladroitement vers O'neill en affichant toujours son rictus démoniaque.

Soudain quelque chose réveilla la torpeur de la tête du médecin. Les règles de la chasse. Les règles, comme un mantra. Restez en vie. Suivre les ordres. Souffrir en silence. Veiller l'un sur l'autre. Ne pas lâcher son arme. Tirer pour toucher.

Restez en vie.

Restez en vie.

Restez en vie.

Ni une ni deux, avant que l'esprit n'ait le temps de faire un autre pas dans sa direction, O'neill porta la main à sa ceinture où il trouva le réconfort glacé de la crosse d'une arme. Il dégaina, pointa et tira. Tirer pour toucher. Dennis s'évapora.

O'neill resta une seconde comme ça, l'arme fumante au bout de son bras tendu à regarder le cercle formé par le halo de la lampe. Il n'éclairait plus qu'un simple tableau accroché à un mur. L'esprit n'était plus là. Le docteur se rendit compte que des larmes avaient coulées sur sa joue. Le choc passé il réalisa que Sammy ne s'était toujours pas relevé.

Il accouru vers le jeune homme, allongé au pied du mur. Doucement il glissa une main sur son cou pour saisir son pouls. Irrégulier à cause de la surdose de médicaments mais bien présent. Plus doucement encore O'neill saisi le visage de Sam entre ses mains et souleva ses paupières. Rien d'anormal non plus vu les circonstances.

« Sam ? » le docteur lui donna une petite tape sur la joue. Pas de réponse.

Un bruit étrange derrière lui attira l'attention d'O'neill. C'était comme des pas distants. Il reposa lentement la tête de Sam sur le sol, saisit son arme et la lampe et se retourna.

Il poussa un hurlement quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Dennis.

* * *

"_I do not like them__... here or there. __I do… not like them… anywhere. …I do not like… green eggs… and ham. I… do not like… them…, Sam-I-am."_

Tout en chantant Dean faisait danser le faisceau de la lampe sur les murs et le plafond. En suivant la lumière des yeux il savait qu'il était toujours éveillé. Il commençait à ressentir de moins en moins la douleur, et ça l'inquiétait. Avoir mal, c'est être certain d'être encore en vie. Il bougea une jambe pour être sur d'avoir encore le contrôle sur son corps. A sa grande satisfaction il réussit à la déplacer où il voulait. Il serra les mâchoires alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur s'emparait de lui.

Il se força à continuer de chanter pour ne pas donner à la créature qui l'avait attaqué, la satisfaction de le voir souffrir encore. Il chanta aussi fort que possible.

" _A train! A… train! A train! A train! Could …you, would ….you on a train? Not …on a train! Not in …a tree! Not in a… car! Sam! Let me…be!"_

Au loin il lui semblât entendre un bruit bizarre. Un coup de feu ? Dean n'était pas sûr mais au fond de lui quelque chose commença à espérer que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il dirigea la lampe vers les marches, prêt à voir apparaître Sammy à chaque instant. Personne ne vint et il éteint la torche.

Doucement Dean se contorsionna jusqu'à réussir à atteindre la poche arrière de son jean avec sa main valide. Il ne pu réprimer les grognements de douleur qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Il sorti un trousseau de clefs et le serra contre sa poitrine. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Le contact de ses doigts sur les clefs de l'Impala était le meilleur des remontants. _Oh bébé, qu'est ce que je ne donnerai pas pour être au volant en ce moment _pensa-t-il

Si Sammy devait arriver et le trouver mort, il voulait qu'il puisse récupérer la voiture sans avoir à fouiller le cadavre de son frère. Et puis la poche arrière de son jean, c'était un contact un peu trop intime pour qu'il tolère que Sammy y mette ses gros doigts. Même s'il était mort.

"_I would __…not, could not, …in a box. I could… not, would not, with… a fox. I will not eat …them with a …mouse, I will… not eat …them in a house."_

* * *

Dennis attrapa O'neill par le bras et l'envoya voler au milieu de la pièce. Une fois de plus la lampe torche s'envola et alla atterrir quelques mètre plus loin, toujours allumée mais grésillante.

Le choc lui coupa la respiration mais le docteur, dopé par l'adrénaline et l'instinct de survie, se remit immédiatement sur ses jambes. Instinctivement il porta les mains à sa ceinture mais il n'y trouva rien. Il n'avait emporté que deux armes et il les avait toutes les deux lâchées, contrairement aux règles.

Etrangement, le fait de simplement entendre Dennis et de ne pas le voir aidait O'neill à ne pas paniquer. Il savait que l'esprit qui allait certainement le tuer s'approchait irrémédiablement mais au moins il n'avait pas à affronter la vue de sa terrible apparence.

Quoi que soit Dennis, même transparent, même déjà mort, O'neill n'allait pas céder sans se battre. Il ne savait pas trop comment gérer un corps à corps avec un fantôme mais il était prêt à improviser. Les pas se rapprochait toujours plus. Pour se rassurer il aurait aimé avoir n'importe quoi dans les mains qui ressemble de prés ou de loin à une arme.

Il pensa à sa ceinture. Il pourrait la faire tournoyer comme un lasso… C'était certainement l'une des idées les plus ridicules qu'il n'ai jamais eu mais pourtant il commença à défaire la boucle. En passant la main prés de la poche de son jean, il sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il avait complètement oublié. Un sachet de sel.

Rapidement il le sortit de sa poche et commença à le déverser pour former un cercle parfait autour de lui. C'est bien ça qu'ils avaient dans la chambre au premier étage. Sam avait dit que le sel l'empêchait d'entrer. Les pas étaient tout proches désormais et O'neill tremblait comme une feuille. Il ne savait pas du tout si son mini cercle où il pouvait à peine tenir debout pourrait faire quoique ce soit contre la mort imminente qui approchait.

Tout à coup le bruit des pas s'arrêta. O'neill n'entendait plus rien d'autre que sa respiration frénétique. Il ne voyait rien du tout. La lampe était tombée trop loin pour permettre d'éclairer quoi que ce soit. Dennis pouvait être n'importe où et ce silence soudain fit complètement paniquer le docteur. Il n'arrivait pas à réfréner les tremblements qui agitaient spasmodiquement son corps. Il pleurait à chaudes larmes sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

O'neill restait debout, droit comme un i et pas un seul millimètre de son corps ne dépassait du cercle. Tout à coup Dennis se jeta littéralement contre la barrière de sel en poussant un grognement terrible. Il s'y heurta comme à un mur invisible. Le médecin sentit son cœur remonter le long de sa gorge de surprise. Par réflexe il faillit faire un bon hors du cercle. C'était probablement le but de la manœuvre d'ailleurs. Pourtant il réussit à se contenir et à bouger un minimum. Il avait l'impression d'être un bout de viande bien saignant au milieu d'une fosse aux lions.

La mâchoire serrée, les poings fermés, il se préparait psychologiquement à la prochaine attaque. Il ne devrait surtout pas mettre un pied hors du cercle. Dennis se jeta à nouveau sur le mur invisible, derrière lui cette fois. O'neill contracta tous ses muscles pour lutter contre le réflexe de faire un pas vers l'avant.

Il hurla. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. La torture physique et psychologique que cet exercice représentait était au delà de son pire cauchemar. Il avait une peur panique des avions en général. C'est pour ça qu'il traversait le pays en train et devait s'arrêter dans ce genre d'hôtels. Aujourd'hui il aurait volontiers acheté un billet pour un tour du monde sur Crash Airlines plutôt que de subir encore les attaques de Dennis.

Les pleurs et les cris de panique s'échappaient de la gorge du docteur sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire du tout.

Toujours allongé sur le sol, Sam commençait à reprendre conscience. Il entendait vaguement des grognements et des cris mais il ne savait pas d'où ça venait. Le hall de l'immeuble était très sombre. La lampe torche se trouvait à quelque mètres sur la droite, grésillante et s'allumant par intermittence.

Sam porta inconsciemment la main à sa tête, là où il avait mal. Il grimaça en passant ses doigts sur une bosse. La nausée le reprit alors qu'il constatait qu'il tremblait toujours. Il parvint à se mettre à genoux mais le mouvement déclencha la panique dans son estomac. Il se mit à vomir violemment, incapable de contrôler quoique ce soit.

Quand la crise fut passée, il appuya son dos contre le mur pour reprendre ses esprits. C'est alors qu'il prit conscience du danger de sa position. Il se rappela de Dennis, de Dean, des tableaux et d'O'neill. Il réalisa qu'il était au sol, désarmé, à la merci de l'esprit. Avec une détermination à toute épreuve, il se remit sur ses jambes. Sa main tâtonna rapidement à sa ceinture pour y trouver une arme. Pendant une seconde il ferma les yeux et prit de longues inspirations pour se calmer. Quand il se sentit prêt, Sam avança comme un prédateur en direction des grognements.

Dans l'obscurité totale, il ne pouvait se guider qu'au son. Une respiration frénétique, presque haletante, se propageait dans le hall. Sam se dirigea vers elle sans faire le moindre bruit. Quand il fut assez prêt pour presque sentir le souffle contre lui, il tendit doucement la main en avant. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu d'un vêtement puis se refermèrent autour d'un bras. Un hurlement résonna dans l'obscurité et Sam faillit lâcher prise alors que le bras se débattait.

« O'neill ! Mike! C'est Sam ! » cria-t-il.

Le docteur cessa de lutter mais ses membres tremblaient incontrôlablement au contact du plus jeune des Winchester.

« Il est là… il est là » bafouilla-t-il.

« Je sais. Venez, il faut qu'on bouge ». Sam essaya de l'entraîner avec lui un peu plus loin mais O'neill résista, se refusant au moindre pas.

« Non ! Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne dois pas bouger… il est là… il est là… ».

Le docteur était en train de faire une crise de panique. Sam fit un pas vers lui pour l'attraper par les épaules et l'obliger à bouger. Il posa un pied sur quelque chose de familier, comme du sable. Il se baissa, passa la main au sol. Du sel. Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. _Il apprend vite_ se dit-il.

Finalement il se releva, posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du médecin dans un geste à la fois autoritaire et rassurant et lui dit :

« Mike, il trouvera un moyen de vous atteindre malgré tout. Il trouvera un moyen de briser le cercle. Vous ne pouvez pas rester là, seul, désarmé et dans le noir. Venez avec moi .»

« Non… non… il est là… il est juste là… »

On pouvait entendre la panique et les larmes dans la voix du docteur.

Quelque chose saisi violemment le bras de Sam, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva projeté à quelques mètres, glissant sur le carrelage. Son dos heurta un objet posé au sol. Le flingue d'O'neill. Discrètement il s'en saisit. Il distinguait la forme vaguement luminescente de Dennis avancer vers lui.

Groggy par la fièvre et la surdose de médicaments, Sam savait qu'il avait peu de chance contre un esprit en colère. Il se mordit la lèvre et prit une grande inspiration. Ses doigts tremblants caressaient la gâchette. La concentration et la tension étaient palpables.

Dennis continuait d'avancer vers lui avec sa démarche de zombie. Le fils Winchester savait que lui tirer dessus ne ferait que l'énerver encore plus et sa prochaine attaque serait probablement la dernière. Mais quel autre choix avait il que de se battre jusqu'au bout ? Il espérait juste que Dean s'en soit mieux sortit que lui.

Tout à coup, Sam eut une idée. Il tâtonna pour récupérer quelque chose dans sa veste. Il se releva lentement et glissa l'arme à sa ceinture. Il tendit les mains en avant pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé. Dennis n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres de lui. Un sourire sadique ornait toujours son visage ensanglanté alors que tout son corps semblait émettre un faible halo de lumière. Sam le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit lui aussi.

_Viens là fils de pute, viens voir papa. _

_

* * *

_

**TBC**

**Bon ben comme d'habitude, la suite bientôt! Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Voici le plus long chapitre que je n'ai jamais écrit! enfin je crois... Encore une fois, la suite très très bientot!_

* * *

**

Dead and breakfast 

**10**

Tous les muscles de Sam étaient en alerte. Il fallait qu'il bouge vite. Très vite. Une seule seconde de retard et ils étaient tous morts. Pas de deuxième chance. Malgré la douleur, malgré la fièvre, malgré l'angoisse, malgré les tremblements, rien sur terre n'aurait pu déconcentrer le plus jeune des Winchester.

Ses yeux n'avaient pas lâchés ceux de l'esprit. Pas une seule seconde. Ils montraient une détermination sans faille. Ce regard noir et résolu, cette absolue concentration, cette volonté à toute épreuve, cette capacité à surmonter la douleur physique et morale, ce n'était plus Sammy. C'était quelque chose d'autre. Quelqu'un d'autre.

Sam était un redoutable chasseur quand il passait en mode « killing », mais l'attitude qu'il avait à l'instant présent… ce n'était pas la sienne. C'était John. Finalement son frère avait raison, Sam était un chasseur né, comme eux. Mais sa capacité à se transformer en une machine à tuer, sans peur et sans concessions, s'effaçait derrière son humanité et sa gentillesse. Plus d'humanité désormais. Juste tuer pour survire.

Dennis était juste à une dizaine de centimètres de lui quand Sam passa à l'action. Il bougea si rapidement que l'esprit n'eut pas le temps de le voir refermer un cercle de sel autour de lui. Quand il comprit qu'il était piégé, c'était trop tard.

Sam recula vivement après avoir déversé l'ensemble du sel autour de Dennis. Il contempla son œuvre le sourire aux lèvres. L'esprit grognait et frappait les murs invisibles de sa cage.

« Je t'ai eu ». murmura Sam.

Dennis poussa un terrible hurlement de rage et se mit à s'agiter comme un forcené. Rien n'y faisait, il était piégé.

Sam resta encore quelques secondes à regarder l'esprit se débattre avec rage, puis se dirigea vers la lampe torche grésillante. Quand il la saisi elle clignota. Les multiples chocs qu'elle avait reçu ce soir là commençait à se faire sentir. Sammy tapa doucement dessus mais ça n'arrangea rien. La torche n'allait plus tenir bien longtemps.

Il parvint tout de même à éclairer le hall et à retrouver O'neill. Il était toujours droit comme un i dans son mini cercle de protection. Quand Sam approcha il pu se rendre compte à quel point la panique marquait son visage. Il tremblait toujours autant et sa peau était presque aussi pale que celle de Dennis. Il respirait toujours aussi vite.

« Mike ? » demanda-t-il doucement. « Mike, c'est Sam. Regardez moi. »

Tout doucement les yeux hagards d'O'neill rencontrèrent ceux de Sam.

« Il est là… » répéta-t-il

« Non, plus maintenant. Je l'ai coincé. Mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Pour l'instant on est en sécurité, mais il faut qu'on se dépêche. »

« Non… non… il est là… »

Visiblement les événements de ce soir avait profondément heurté le médecin. Les frères Winchester ne se rendaient même plus compte à quel point leur quotidien était rempli de choses étranges et terrifiantes. Les esprits qui sortaient des murs et marchaient vers vous comme des zombies pour vous arracher la tête avec les dents, c'était du déjà vu. En temps normal il fallait moins de cinq minutes pour régler ça à deux (sans gastro et avec les armes adaptées.). Cependant pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, un scientifique en plus, c'était forcément un peu plus difficile à accepter.

Sam attrapa O'neill par les épaules, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui. Il dirigea ensuite la lampe torche vers Dennis, toujours coincé dans sa cage de sel.

« Il est là bas. Enfermé. Il ne peut rien vous faire. »

« Enfermé… ? » bredouilla O'neill

« Oui, enfermé. Maintenant il faut qu'on bouge. On doit retrouver mon frère, vous vous souvenez ? Il est peut être blessé. Vous devez nous aider Mike, on a besoin de vous. »

Au loin, derrière lui Sam entendait les grognements furieux de Dennis prit au piège. O'neill regarda ses chaussures. Il prit plusieurs longues respirations avant de souffler un léger « ok » que Sam entendit à peine.

« Ok. » répéta-t-il plus fort. « On doit retrouver votre frère »

Sam hocha la tête puis attrapa le bras du docteur. Tous deux se dirigèrent maladroitement vers la cave. A chaque pas de plus, Sam se sentait un peu plus malade. Rien à voir avec la gastro ou la surdose de médicaments, il était juste mort de trouille à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans ce sous sol.

La porte avait été défoncée. Bon ou mauvais signe ? Sam ne savait pas. Maintenant qu'ils étaient devant l'entrée, il osait à peine diriger sa lampe dans l'ouverture. Comme si le destin l'avait entendu, au moment ou il leva le bras pour éclairer l'escalier vers la cave, la torche s'éteignit.

Immédiatement O'neill resserra sa poigne autour du bras du plus jeune des Winchester dans un geste de panique.

« C'est rien. La lampe est morte. » déclara Sam sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il réussit à articuler.

Il tapa plusieurs fois sur la torche mais rien n'y fit. Cette fois ils étaient dans le noir total. Sam soupira lourdement. Pourquoi est ce que rien ne se passait jamais bien avec les Winchester ?

« Attendez… je crois que… » commença O'neill.

Sam sentit le docteur lâcher son bras et s'agiter près de lui. Au bout de quelques secondes il l'entendit rire et tout à coup une flamme s'agita sous son nez.

« héhé ! Je n'ai jamais réussi à arrêter de fumer ! J'ai toujours ce briquet sur moi ! » il riait nerveusement.

Sam sourit et tendit la main pour se saisir de l'objet.

« Je passe devant » dit-il, prêt à descendre les premières marches vers la cave.

« Attendez ! Vous entendez ça ?» demanda O'neill

« C'est Dennis, il s'énerve dans sa cage, c'est rien ». répondit simplement Sam avant de reprendre sa descente des marches.

O'neill le saisit par le bras l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

« Non pas ça. C'est… autre chose. »

« Quoi ? » Sam n'entendait rien, bien trop préoccupé par sa mission. Les interruptions du docteur commençaient à l'énerver.

« Ecoutez. On dirait… une chanson »

Sam fit une moue sceptique mais essaya de se concentrer sur les sons.

_I would__… not eat green… eggs and ham. I do… not like them…, Sam-I-am_.

"C'est une comptine?" Demanda O'neill étonné.

Les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Sam sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Ce n'était pas juste une comptine.

« C'est « green eggs and ham » » lâcha-t-il avant de pleurer carrément malgré son sourire de soulagement.

« Ca veut dire quoi ça encore ? »

Sam savait exactement ce que ça voulait dire. Dean était vivant, là en bas. Certainement complètement sonné pour se souvenir de cette chanson maintenant.

Ni une ni deux Sam se précipita dans l'escalier.

L'odeur de sang et de vomi en bas était saisissante, mais Sam n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout il avait baigné dans le vomi toute la journée… et puis il aurait volontiers traversé une fosse à purin pour rejoindre son frère. Le halo du petit briquet était vraiment faible et Sam voyait à peine où il posait ses pieds.

« Hey… Sam… »

La voix était faible et tremblante mais elle était proche. Sam poussa un soupir de soulagement et ne pu retenir ses larmes.

« Hey Dean » répondit-il, la gorge serrée.

Il ne voyait toujours pas son frère. Pour l'instant il avait les deux pieds dans une tache de sang séché impressionnante juste en bas des marches.

Il se dirigea en direction du son. Le halo du briquet découvrit une paire de rangers. Il avança un peu plus et fut tout à coup aveuglé par une lumière dirigée droit sur son visage.

« T'en a mis du temps ». dit Dean en baissant sa lampe torche.

Sam laissa tomber son briquet et se baissa immédiatement à la hauteur de son frère adossé au mur. Doucement il s'empara de la lampe. Inquiet face au manque de résistance de Dean, Sam braqua la torche sur son frère pour prendre l'ampleur des dégâts.

Il du réfréner une terrible envie de vomir. Dean était recouvert de sang. Sam avait rarement vu son frère avoir l'air aussi faible. On aurait dit que le simple fait de respirer lui coûtait un effort terrible. Le plus jeune des frères devait inconsciemment retranscrire l'horreur de ce qu'il voyait sur son visage car Dean se sentit obligé de le rassurer.

« C'est pas aussi… moche… que ça en a l'air »

Sam ne répondit pas. Il glissa une main sous le menton de Dean pour l'obliger à lever la tête et mieux voir son visage. L'arcade sourcilière gauche était en miette. Ca devait faire un mal de chien. Sam grimaça. Les yeux de Dean, injectés de sang, avaient prit une teinte vert sombre que son frère reconnaissait très bien. C'était la couleur de ses yeux quand il souffrait ou quand il était très en colère. Ses pupilles étaient anormalement dilatées.

« Nom de dieu Dean… On dirait que tu es passé sous un train… » murmura Sam. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait dit ça tout haut.

« Ouais… mais je suis toujours… aussi… sexy. » répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire qui semblât lui demander un effort surhumain.

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Comme ça faisait du bien de réentendra ça.

Tout à coup, avant que le petit frère n'ai le temps de faire quoi que ce soit Dean s'empara de l'arme que Sam avait à la ceinture avec son bras valide. Malgré son état, le geste était fluide et rapide, Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Dean pointa l'arme vers l'escalier et tira.

« Non ! » cria Sammy.

Trop tard. On entendit un hurlement de douleur et un corps tomber sur le sol. Sam désarma son frère en un clin d'œil et remit l'arme à sa place, dans sa ceinture. Il se dirigea rapidement vers O'neill.

« C'était quoi ? » demanda Dean qui ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait. L'instinct avait agi à sa place. Il avait entendu un bruit dans l'escalier. Sa mécanique était simple dans ces cas là. On vise et on tire. Pourquoi est ce que son frère réagissait comme ça ? il ne comprenait pas.

« C'est le docteur O'neill » répondit distraitement Sam en se baissant près du médecin pour constater les dégâts.

O'neill était allongé sur le dos dans la tache de sang séché. Il était conscient mais visiblement sous le choc. Son pull noir était recouvert de sel.

« Hey » dit Sam en tendant une main vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

« Putain » grommela O'neill. Il attrapa la main tendue et, tout doucement, se remit sur ses jambes. « Ca fait un mal de chien ».

« Je sais… désolé. » s'excusa Sam. « J'aurais du lui dire que vous étiez là ».

O'neill épousseta le sel de son pull. « Et bien au moins maintenant on est sûrs qu'il est vivant, hein… ».

Sam sourit.

« Qu'est ce… qu'il fait là…lui » bredouilla Dean qui n'avait pas bougé.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent dans sa direction. « Je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un médecin ». répondit simplement Sam.

« Tu n'aurais pas… dû… Sam. C'est dangereux. Et puis… je vais bien ».

« Oh oui, je vois ça. C'est à la mode les os en dehors du bras ? » ironisa le petit frère en montrant de la tête le radius de Dean. Ce dernier grimaça.

O'neill se dirigea maladroitement vers l'aîné des Winchester et se pencha pour mieux voir les blessures.

« Vous avez mal quelque part en particulier ? » demanda-t-il.

Le regard noir que lança Dean en guise de réponse suffit à Sammy pour comprendre que chaque centimètre carré de peau était douloureux. Pourtant Dean se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

« Maintenant que vous le dites… je crois que j'ai un aphte. » le ton était meurtrier mais O'neill se mit à rire.

« Passez moi la lampe, Sam » demanda-t-il.

« Je peux faire mieux que ça » déclara l'intéressé qui s'était un peu éloigné du docteur et de son frère.

Tout à coup on entendit un gros « Clac » et la pauvre ampoule qui pendait au plafond de la cave scintilla.

« Et la lumière fut ! » lança fièrement Sam.

La nouvelle luminosité agressa les yeux de son frère qui grogna.

« Parfait. A nous deux maintenant ». dit O'neill en commençant à ausculter Dean. Ce dernier grogna encore, visiblement peu emballé par l'idée d'être examiné au fond d'une cave par un grand barbu.

« Où est l'autre enfoiré ? » demanda-t-il pendant que le médecin s'agitait autour de lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Dean. Je l'ai coincé pour un bon moment. » répondit Sammy.

« Vous n'avez rien ? »

« Non. On va très bien. C'était du gâteau cette affaire, je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour finir dans cet état. Je crois que tu perds la main ». lança Sam en souriant.

« La ferme. » bougonna le grand frère.

Sam éclata de rire. Le médecin, en plus de la lumière au plafond braqua la torche droit dans les yeux du frère aîné. Ce dernier grogna en essayant de s'écarter mais O'neill l'attrapa par la mâchoire (le seul endroit du visage qui ne faisait pas mal) et l'obligea à garder le visage dans le halo de la lampe.

« Votre date de naissance ? » demanda O'neill à Dean sur un ton plus que factuel

« Mai 83, le 2 » répondit l'intéressé.

Le docteur jeta un œil à Sam qui sourit. « Non Dean, ça c'est mon anniversaire. »

Dean eut un regard sceptique. Il semblât réfléchir un instant

« Euh… 2 novembre… 83 ? » dit il peu sûr de lui.

O'neill écarquilla les yeux. Il regarda Sam qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Vous ne pouvez pas être nés à 6 mois d'intervalle.» murmura-t-il

Sam secoua la tête pour dire non et se baissa à hauteur de Dean.

« Ca c'est… c'est le jour où maman… Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé à maman ? Dean ? »

« Je me souviens » répondit simplement le frère aîné.

« Bon. Et tu te rappelle de ton anniversaire ? »

« Quelque part en janvier ? Vous avez pas une autre question » demanda-t-il, frustré, au médecin.

« Il connaît quand même sa date de naissance d'habitude, non ? » demanda O'neill à Sam, par acquit de conscience.

« Ouais. Enfin… je suppose. On est pas vraiment du genre à fêter ça mais… » Sam s'arrêta net et regarda son frère comme si il avait une idée derrière la tête. « Dean ? Quand est ce que papa t'as donné l'Impala ? »

« 24 janvier 1995 » Dean eut un petit sourire en se remémorant ce souvenir visiblement agréable.

O'neill jeta un regard incrédule à Sam. « Il se rappelle de la voiture mieux que de son anniversaire ?».

« C'était son anniversaire, ses 16 ans. Il est un peu sonné mais, vous voyez, il se rappelle quand même de l'essentiel ». expliqua le plus jeune des Winchester en souriant.

En remarquant le regard incrédule du docteur, Sam, un peu gêné, se senti obligé d'ajouter : « disons que Dean à toujours eu un ordre des priorités bien à lui. Moi, puis maman, puis la voiture. »

« Vous êtes dingue, vous le savez ça? » ironisa le médecin.

« Il a une commotion donc ceci explique peut être celà. » lança Sam pour voler au secours de son frère.

« Ouais et surtout IL est là… et IL entend tout ce que…vous dites et IL aimerait…bien qu'on s'occupe un peu de lui… parce que IL à le nez qui… gratte » bredouilla le frère aîné.

« Bon. On va tenter une question plus simple. Nom et prénom ? » questionna O'neill, la lampe toujours braquée dans les yeux de Dean.

Ca, c'était la question à ne pas poser. Ils chassaient toujours sous des noms d'emprunt et en général quand ils étaient blessés, on leur demandait toujours leur identité. Le problème c'est que quand ça touchait la tête, ils ne s'en rappelaient pas toujours et ça amenait les médecin à de faux diagnostiques. C'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Sam observait son frère lutter pour ne pas juste cracher « Dean Winchester » et essayer de se souvenir de leur alias.

« Si vous ne vous rappelez pas de votre propre nom jeune homme, c'est que ce coup sur la tête et peut être plus grave qu'il n'y paraît » lâcha O'neill face au silence du frère aîné.

« La plaque d'immatriculation de l'Impala ? » demanda Sam.

« KAZ 2Y5 »

Sam eut un grand sourire qui disparu aussitôt qu'il croisa le regard dubitatif du docteur.

« Il ne se souviens pas de son nom mais de la plaque de la voiture et ça ne vous inquiète pas ? »

« Hum… pas vraiment. Quand on était gamins papa avait un jeu de question prévues dans ces cas là, la mort de maman, la plaque de l'Impala, le nom de l'état où on était, le titre du deuxième album de Sabbath… Je suis sûr que si vous lui demandez ça, il saura répondre. Croyez moi, je le connais par cœur. Il est un peu sonné, une bonne commotion, mais rien qu'un peu de glace et d'aspirine ne pourra arranger. »

Le regard que le docteur lança cette fois à Sam était juste incroyable. Un savant mélange de « maisqu'estcequ'ilmeracontececonlà » et de « jesuistombéchezlesfous ». C'est à ce moment que Sam réalisa le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire pour quelqu'un d'extérieur.

« Votre père avait préparé des questions spéciales en cas de commotion cérébrale ? » questionna-t-il finalement sur un ton à la fois surpris et horrifié.

« Et bien… » commença Sam, gêné.

« Mais quel genre d'enfance est ce que vous avez eu ? » interrompit le docteur toujours aussi estomaqué.

Il reçut un coup à l'épaule de la part du bras valide de Dean. « On a eut… une enfance… très… bien. »

Sam soupira. « Vous n'avez pas oublié Dennis, docteur. Vous savez, le fantôme qui vient d'essayer de nous tuer ? Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment le premier qu'on rencontre. Notre père chassait ces trucs là et… enfin… disons qu'on a fait ça toute notre vie. »

O'neill secoua la tête. « Je ne veux même pas savoir ». souffla-t-il finalement.

Il y eut une longue pause silencieuse avant que le médecin ne reprenne la parole.

« Alors Dean ? »

« Quoi ? » rétorqua l'intéressé, sans comprendre.

« Je veux le nom de l'état et le titre du deuxième album de Sabbath ».

Sam ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et Dean de soupirer

« Iowa et Paranoid. »

« Bien ». Là dessus O'neill reprit son inspection des blessures de Dean.

« Il faut que je remonte » lança Sam au bout de quelques minutes.

« Quoi ? » lança O'neill stupéfait. « Avec tout le mal qu'on s'est donné pour arriver ici ? »

« Il faut que je fasse sortir tout le monde de l'hôtel pendant que Dennis est bloqué. » il se tourna vers son frère. « Ca va aller toi ?»

« A merveille. » répondit-il.

Sam le regarda une seconde sans rien dire puis s'adressa au docteur qui prenait le pouls de son frère.

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Dean soupira et si il n'avait pas eu aussi mal, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Hum… » le docteur se gratta le menton « et bien il devrait survivre le temps que vous montiez et redescendiez, si c'est ça la question. Pour la suite il me faudrait une écho, un IRM, une numération, 3 ou 4 kilos de plâtre, 1,5 litres de sang et un bistouri. A moins bien sur que votre père ne fasse ça à la hache.»

« Hey ! » s'offusqua Dean « pas de bistouri ».

Sam secoua la tête en soupirant. « Bon. J'en ai pas pour longtemps. Je fais descendre tout le monde et au passage je récupère votre trousse médicale. »

Avant qu'il ne mette un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier O'neill l'interpella.

« Sam. » l'intéressé se retourna vers le médecin. « Est ce que… »

« Je vais bien. » dit il simplement avant de monter les marches.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda immédiatement Dean, inquiet.

« Et bien, vous avez un paquet de fractures et… »

« Je parle de Sam. » coupa l'aîné des Winchester.

Le regard du docteur suffisait à lui dire que quelque chose clochait avec son frère. Pourtant il ne répondit rien.

« C'est quoi le problème ? » insista Dean

« Dean vous êtes plutôt mal en point. Essayez de rester concentré sur le fait de ne pas mourir, sinon votre frère va me botter le cul. » Le docteur cacha l'œil droit de Dean avec une main et leva l'autre devant l'oeil gauche. « Combien de doigts ? » demanda-t-il

Avec son bras valide Dean écarta les mains d'O'neill de son visage.

« Et moi je vais… vous botter le cul si vous ne me dites pas… ce qui ne va pas avec Sam ».

O'neill secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. « Rassurez moi, vous n'êtes que deux frères ? Non, parce que si il y en a un troisième aussi chiant à sauver dites le moi tout de suite, que je me tire une balle. »

Dean lui lança un regard noir. « Ha ha. »

Le docteur comprit rapidement que l'aîné était au moins aussi têtu que le plus jeune. Il n'obtiendrai rien de lui si il ne répondait pas d'abord à sa question.

« Ok Dean, je vous propose un deal. Vous me dites combien votre œil gauche voit de doigts et moi je vous dis ce que je sais sur Sam. »

L'aîné des Winchester soupira lourdement. « Qu'est ce que… vous avez tous… avec les deals… »

O'neill ne bougea pas. Il n'était pas vraiment en position de comprendre ce que Dean voulait dire par là, il attendit simplement une réponse. Avec Sam il avait vite comprit qu'argumenter ne servait pas à grand chose, une fois qu'il avait décidé quelque chose, rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. De ce qu'il voyait, Dean était au moins aussi tenace. O'neill n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Sa conscience de médecin l'obligeait à prendre soin du jeune homme malgré toute la mauvaise volonté qu'il y mettait.

« Deal » grogna finalement Dean en constatant que le médecin n'allait pas céder.

« Bien. » O'neill replaça une main sur l'œil droit et agita plusieurs doigts devant le gauche.

« Quatre ».

« Et ben voilà. Ce n'était pas si compliqué. »

« Bon alors ? »

« Hum… et bien il est malade, mais ça vous le saviez déjà. Je lui ai fait une piqûre d'antipyrétique et il va un peu mieux, mais son état reste à surveiller. Voilà. »

O'neill choisit délibérément d'omettre quelques détails. Dean était déjà en très mauvais état, inutile de rajouter encore un poids sur ses épaules.

« Voilà ? Voila quoi ? C'est tout ? »

« Et oui c'est tout. Qu'est ce que vous imaginiez ? Il n'a pas choppé le virus Ebola entre le premier étage et la cave.».

« Vous êtes en grand comique vous » lança Dean sur un ton acide.

O'neill sourit distraitement mais ne répondit rien.

* * *

_**TBC **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici le 11ème chapitre! Il est plutôt long aussi. **

**AVERTO : Je préfére faire un petit avertissement au cas ou... Dans ce chapitre j'ai décidé de développer plus le personnage du doc que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à créer, seulement après toutes ces aventures, vous devez bien comprendre qu'O'neill est un peu à cran! Petit avertissement sur le langage donc. En fait j'essai d'écrire des dialogues qui me paraissent le plus réalistes possible et je n'imagine pas des gens faire une crise de nerfs en disant "zut" ou "mince". Si vous avez du mal avec le langage un peu plus cru, désolé mais ce chapitre va peut être vous déplaire. Vous voilà prévenu. (Enfin c'est pas non plus trash hein!)**

**En tout cas, merci encore pour les reviews!

* * *

**

Dead and breakfast 

**11**

« Ca fait combien de temps maintenant ? » demanda Dean

O'neill roula les yeux au ciel. « Deux minutes de plus que la dernière fois que vous avez demandé. »

« C'est trop long… il a du se… passer quelque chose. ».

« Mais non.Je suis sûr que Sam va bien. » répondit distraitement le médecin. Il avait enlevé les rangers de Dean et commençait à lui pincer les orteils. « Vous sentez ça ? »

« Evidemment » lança l'aîné des Winchester, visiblement énervé.

« Hum… et là ? » O'neill pinça un autre orteil.

« Oui. Vous allez me casser les pieds... encore longtemps ? »

« Ha ha, vous aussi vous êtes drôle quand vous voulez ».

« Mon dieu. Achevez moi. »

O'neill se mit à rire. Il s'assit finalement sur le sol à côté de Dean « Bon, je crois pouvoir dire, sans trop m'avancer, que vous allez vous en sortir. Evidemment je ne peux rien affirmer sans être certain des dommages internes mais considérant le fait que vous êtes là depuis plusieurs heures, vous seriez déjà mort si un organe vital avait été touché. »

« Génial ». lança Dean ironiquement

« Mais... » commença le médecin.

« Il y a toujours un mais… » soupira Dean

« Mais » répéta le docteur « vous souffrez de plusieurs fractures plutôt moches dont une ouverte. Il va vous falloir de la chirurgie pour remettre ça. Pour l'arcade gauche, cassée en plusieurs morceaux aussi d'ailleurs. » Dean grimaça mais O'neill continua « Ensuite, certaines côtes sont probablement fendues vu la douleur thoracique, mais c'est assez difficile à affirmer sans radio. Pour la bonne nouvelle je peux au moins vous assurer qu'elles ne sont pas cassées. Il y a aussi cette entaille au dessus de l'oreille… ça ressemble à une fracture du crâne mais c'est difficile à dire à cause de l'œdème. Et pour finir, nous avons une superbe commotion cérébrale, mais vous me paressez plutôt lucide... tant que vous ne vous endormez pas, je serais tenté de dire que c'est le dernier de vos souci s »

« Hum.. donc techniquement… je vais bien »

O'neill haussa les épaules « On peut le voir comme ça. »

« Sammy devrait être… revenu maintenant… » il marqua une courte pause « Aidez moi à me lever.»

« Pardon ? » questionna O'neill, les yeux écarquillés.

« Aidez moi à me lever » répéta simplement Dean, ignorant volontairement le regard incrédule du médecin.

« Est ce que je parle chinois ? Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans tout ce que je viens de vous dire ? »

« Vous venez… de dire que… je vais bien.» répondit l'aîné des Winchester comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Non ! J'ai dis que selon mes estimations approximatives issues d'un diagnostique sans aucun matériel médical, je serais d'avis de considérer le fait que, éventuellement, vous pourriez encore survire quelques heures si, et seulement si, au final vous êtiez pris en charge en urgence dans un bloc chirurgical. »

« Et ben ? Ca veut dire que… ça va bien, non ? » questionna innocemment Dean.

Le docteur soupira en passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

« Ils sont tous givrés. Complètement givrés… » murmura-t-il pour lui même. Ca n'échappa pourtant pas aux oreilles de Dean.

« Il faut que j'aille… chercher mon frère. Il… devrait déjà être… revenu. » expliqua-t-il

« J'ai déjà entendu ça ce soir, et vous savez ce que j'ai répondu : s.u.i.c.i.d.e. Mais vous croyez qu'on m'écoute. Nooooon. Après tout qu'est ce qu'un DOCTEUR peut savoir des dangers de mort, hein ? Je vous le demande. Ah mais oui, Dean, levez vous, remontez les escaliers et allez chercher votre frère. C'est l'idée du siècle ça. Mais je vais vous dire, espèce de malade mental, moi je reste là. J'en ai ras le bol de couvrir vos fesses de dégénérés! » O'neill avait quasiment hurlé tout le long en gesticulant comme un dément.

« Vous avez fini ? » questionna Dean, pas une seule seconde perturbé par la crise de nerf du médecin.

« Allez vous faire foutre ». trancha O'neill en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un gamin qui boude.

Dean soupira « Je ne peux pas… me lever… seul » dit il doucement comme si cette affirmation était dure à admettre.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? »

« Je ne vais pas vous… supplier » bougonna l'aîné des Winchester.

En guise de réponse, O'neill se mit à siffloter.

« Putain, mais vous… êtes vraiment… un enfoiré. » Si Dean n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour Sam, il se serait contenté de cette réponse et aurait recommencé à chanter _Green eggs and Ham_. Il savait jouer au plus con lui aussi. Pourtant l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé quelque chose à son frère l'obligea à ravaler sa fierté. « Ok. Désolé. Promis, je ne… bouge pas d'ici. »

O'neill ne répondit rien.

Dean se mordit la lèvre de frustration mais continua « Est ce que… vous pourriez S'IL VOUS PLAIT » il insista lourdement sur le s'il vous plait « allez voir… où en est Sam ? »

Le docteur lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Au bout de quelques secondes d'observation silencieuse il répondit : « Il va me tuer si je vous laisse seul ».

« Et vous…avez peur de Sam… ? Vous rigolez ? C'est pire…qu'une fillette. Vous pouvez… le battre avec… les yeux bandés et… les mains dans… le dos. En plus… il est malade. »

O'neill prit une profonde inspiration puis se remit sur ses jambes « Ecoutez moi bien Dean. Si vous avez bougé ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre quand je reviens, je vous tue. Et si vous êtes déjà mort, je vous ranime et je vous re-tue. C'est clair ? »

« Limpide ». grogna l'aîné des Winchester.

« Bon. »

Là dessus O'neill remonta les escaliers en direction du hall.

« Connard » marmonna Dean. Puis il secoua la tête et se mit à sourire. _Aïe_.

Il adorait ce type.

* * *

O'neill avait prit soin de passer le plus loin de Dennis possible. Maintenant que le courant était revenu il pouvait parfaitement voir l'esprit s'agiter frénétiquement dans sa prison de sel. 

Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'extérieur et le docteur resta une seconde figé devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Il aurait voulu l'ouvrir, prendre ses jambes à son cou et laisser le bâtiment aussi loin derrière lui que possible. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa conscience de médecin l'en empêchait.

A l'instant où il allait partir pour l'étage, il aperçut au travers de la porte de verre, Sally, Georges et Kathy assis dans l'herbe devant l'hôtel.

Il sortit et se dirigea vers eux.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-il en les faisant tous les trois sursauter.

« Docteur O'neill ! » cria Sally en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Hey » répondit il maladroitement, surprit.

« On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour vous. Quand Sam est venu nous dire qu'on pouvait sortir et qu'on ne vous a pas vu… »

« Quoi ? il ne vous a pas dit que j'étais en bas ? »

Les trois secouèrent la tête pour dire non. O'neill fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose de bizarre.

« Il avait l'air complètement désorienté. On a pensé que c'était certainement le choc… vous savez, vous et son frère… » dit simplement Georges.

« Oh mais oui, le frère ! Vous avez retrouvé Dean ? Il est vivant ? » questionna Sally.

« Euh…oui. Pour l'instant. Il est dans la cave. ». répondit il distraitement « Vous êtes tous sortis ? »

« Oui. Les clients ont prit leurs voitures et sont juste partis… Ils étaient plutôt choqués mais je pense que… »

« Quelqu'un a prévenu la police ou une ambulance ? » coupa O'neill.

« Non, Sam nous a fait promettre de ne pas le faire. Vous savez… à cause du fantôme… Il a dit que tant qu'il était là, personne ne devait entrer dans l'hôtel, alors on attend ici.»

Le docteur dû reconnaître que Sam n'avait pas tort. Les flics et leurs armes ne pourraient rien faire contre Dennis et si jamais le cercle de sel venait à se briser… tout le monde serait mort en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« Ok » dit il. « Où est Sam maintenant ? »

« Et bien il nous a demandé de descendre et de courir vers la porte sans regarder autour et de ne surtout pas revenir à l'intérieur. Georges lui a demandé de venir avec nous mais il a dit qu'il devait d'abord récupérer quelque chose dans votre chambre. »

La trousse médicale, pensa O'neill.

« Bien. Surtout, ne bougez pas d'ici, tous les trois. »

« Quoi ? Vous allez retourner là dedans ? » demanda Sally horrifiée.

O'neill ne répondit rien et se mit à courir vers l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

* * *

« Sam ? » cria-t-il pour la seconde fois. Rien. Il continua d'avancer. Il venait d'arriver au premier étage. Une fois éclairés ces couloirs étaient beaucoup moins effrayants. 

La porte de la chambre des Winchester où le petit groupe de survivants avait passé la nuit était grande ouverte.

« Sam ? Vous êtes là ? » demanda O'neill en entrant. Rien. Rapidement il scanna la pièce principale et la salle de bain. Aucun signe du plus jeune de Winchester. Il se dirigea en face, vers sa propre chambre.

Il fut saisit par une terrible odeur de vomi en ouvrant la porte. La chambre était toujours sans dessus dessous après le passage de Dennis mais la trousse médicale était posée bien en évidence sur le lit. Si Sam était effectivement venu la chercher il n'aurait pas pu la manquer.

« Sam ? » demanda-t-il. Toujours pas de réponse. Il fit le tour du lit.

Sam était allongé au sol, sur le ventre, à quelques centimètre d'une flaque de vomi. Le médecin se précipita vers lui. En posant ses doigt sur sa carotide il fut soulagé de sentir un pouls, fort mais irrégulier. Pour éviter de rouler le jeune homme dans son vomi, O'neill l'attrapa par les pieds et le tira plus loin dans la pièce où il pourrait mieux l'ausculter.

Il renversa Sammy sur le dos. Le jeune homme était pâle et de la sueur coulait sur son front.

« Allez Sam, ne me faites pas ça… » murmura O'neill pour lui même.

Doucement le docteur donna quelques claques au jeune homme inconscient. Celui ci finit par ouvrir péniblement des yeux aux pupilles anormalement dilatées.

« Hey… » bafouilla-t-il

« Hey ». répondit O'neill. « Vous savez où vous êtes ? »

« …Maison… » répondit Sam.

« Combien de doigts ? » demanda-t-il en agitant une main devant les yeux hagards du plus jeunes des Winchester. Celui ci semblât considérer un instant la question avant de répondre.

« Douze ».

« Presque. »

O'neill laissa un instant Sam sur le sol pour aller récupérer sa trousse médicale. Il en sortit un tas d'instruments médicaux et commença à ausculter le jeune homme.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes où Sammy ne fit rien d'autre que de regarder bêtement autour de lui en articulant des mots incompréhensibles, le docteur poussa un long soupir d'épuisement.

« Sam, vous me faites une méchante crise de délire due à l'overdose… »

« Je dois prendre un truc… mais… c'est presque rond mais… pas vraiment et… je crois que… c'est noir mais… il y a de l'orage… » bafouilla Sammy en grimaçant.

« Oui oui. J'allais le dire. Bon, est ce que vous pouvez vous lever ? »

« c'était… pas… moi… le…plafond… »

« Je vais prendre ça pour un non ». O'neill rangea son matériel dans sa trousse qu'il mit en bandoulière autour de son bras. « Sam, écoutez moi bien »

« c'est…rouge… les… arbres. »

Le médecin soupira en roulant les yeux au ciel puis il saisi Sam par les épaules et le mit en position assise.

O'neill attrapa les deux mains du jeune homme et tira vers le haut. « Debout maintenant ! » cria-t-il. Au prix d'un effort colossal, le plus jeune des Winchester remit son mètre 95 en position verticale. Le docteur l'empêcha de retomber aussitôt sur le sol et l'aida à se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il jeta littéralement Sam dans la baignoire et ouvrit l'eau.

Surprit, Sammy se mit à crier et essaya de se débattre. « Ho là ! On se calme ! » cria O'neill qui tenait ferment la pomme de douche.

« Sam. » appela-t-il sur un ton autoritaire. Il parvint à capter le regard affolé du jeune homme. « Sam, vous vous souvenez de Dean ? »

Pendant une seconde, Sam hésita et arrêta de se débattre. Il réfléchit. « Dean » marmonna-t-il.

« Oui. Dean. Le grand frère. Il est blessé. Vous vous rappelez ? » Sam hocha la tête. « Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre avec cette trousse médicale »

« Dean… merde…» Sam semblait revenir vers un état de conscience à peu près normal.

« Je ne peux pas vous laisser là. Vous devez venir avec moi. Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ? »

Sammy hocha la tête « Oui… oui ».

O'neill coupa l'eau et l'aida à sortir de la baignoire. Evidemment Sam avait un peu surestimé ses forces et manqua de tomber une dizaine de fois entre la salle de bain et la porte de la chambre.

* * *

Arrivé dans le hall après une vertigineuse descente d'escalier, O'neill aida Sam à s'asseoir sur le sol pour faire une pause. Il titubait et avait l'air complètement à l'ouest mais il était relativement lucide sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Cependant il avait voulu tirer sur Dennis en l'apercevant, ne se rappelant plus qu'il n'avait pas d'arme et surtout que l'esprit était enfermé. 

O'neill ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que l'aube naissante qu'il apercevait au travers de la porte vitrée de l'hôtel était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ai jamais vue.

« Sam, le mieux serait que vous attendiez dehors avec Sally et Georges. On pourra faire venir une ambulance pour vous. Vous avez dit cette nuit que Dennis serait mort dans la matinée alors dès que ça arrivera, on appellera une autre ambulance pour Dean. D'accord ? »

« Non ».

O'neill soupira. C'est vrai, pendant une seconde, une toute petite seconde il y avait cru. Il avait cru que pour une fois dans cette journée de fou, l'un des deux frères allait faire quelque chose de sensé. Mais non. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer d'argumenter.

« Sam… soyez un peu raisonnable. Vous avez besoin d'un hôpital et vous êtes juste devant la porte… Je resterais avec Dean tout le temps, promis. »

« Non. Je veux rester avec lui. On a qu'a le remonter, comme ça on sort tous les deux et on appelle une ambulance. »

« On ne peut pas le bouger sans un collier cervical, c'est trop dangereux. Et même si on le faisait, je ne vois pas comment on pourrait remonter les escaliers de la cave avec lui. Vous êtes à peine capable de tenir sur vos jambes. »

« Et bien dans ce cas on attend tous les deux dans la cave. »

O'neill leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Il faut que je passe un coup de fil » déclara Sam tout à coup.

« Ouais. Et moi il faut que je prenne une douche, mais, hey, on a pas toujours ce qu'on veut ». rétorqua sèchement le médecin.

« C'est sérieux, Mike. »

« Dennis a volé tous nos portables, rappelez vous. »

« Il faut que je téléphone » insista-t-il.

« Hum… maintenant que le courant est revenu, le téléphone fixe de la réception fonctionne peut être ». Lança O'neill.

Il aida une nouvelle fois Sam à se lever et l'accompagna vers le bureau d'accueil. Effectivement il y avait un téléphone fixe avec une tonalité, le plus beau son que le docteur n'ait jamais entendu.

Sam resta immobile devant le combiné que lui tendait le médecin

« Euh ? il faut que vous l'attrapiez et que vous composiez un numéro pour pouvoir téléphoner » expliqua O'neill comme si Sam avait 5 ans.

« Je ne me rappelle plus du numéro».

O'neill soupira en faisant un grand geste de lassitude avec les bras.

« Vous voulez appeler qui ? »

« Bobby ».

« Votre frère connaît son numéro ? »

« Oui ».

« Bon, vous ne bougez pas. »

* * *

O'neill descendit seulement les 2 premières marches vers la cave et cria : 

« Dean ? toujours vivant ? »

« Grmfff » fut la seule réponse qu'il reçu.

« Bon, votre frère est à la réception, il va bien » pas la peine d'insister sur l'overdose maintenant « mais il veut téléphoner à un type et il ne se rappelle plus du numéro »

«785-555-6089 » lança une voix fatiguée d'en bas de l'escalier

« Attendez, je ne vous ai pas dit de qui il s'agissait ! »

« 785-555-6089, Bobby Singer » répéta Dean.

« Comment vous… » commença O'neill « oh et puis merde, je ne veux même pas le savoir. Je reviens. Euh… ne mourrez pas.»

Au moment où il allait repartir pour la réception il entendit Dean l'appeler

« Quoi ? » cria-t-il depuis le haut de l'escalier

« Si il a oublié ça… c'est que quelque chose… cloche… Je devrais remonter dans le… hall…, venez m'aider.»

O'neill leva les yeux au ciel et poussa le soupir le las de toute sa vie. « Vous m'emmerdez, non vraiment, vous m'emmerdez. Je reviens tout à l'heure. Ne bougez pas. » et il partit rejoindre Sam.

* * *

« _Hum ?_ » grommela une voix familière au téléphone 

« Hey, Bobby, c'est Sam. »

_« Sam ? ça va ? tu as une voix bizarre ? »_

« Oui je sais… je fais une overdose. C'est rien. »

_« Quoi ? »_

« Tu es où ? » demanda Sam, ignorant volontairement la précédente question.

_« Euh… Great Falls, Iowa. »_

« Combien de temps avant d'arriver à Glennville ?»

_« J'en sais rien. Moins d'une demie heure, à vu de nez. Pourquoi ? Sam, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »_

« On a réussi à coincer l'esprit mais il faut vraiment que tu te dépêches de le brûler »

_« Sam ? Où est ton frère »_ demanda Bobby, alerté par le ton étrange du jeune homme.

« A la cave ». répondit-il simplement. Son esprit était trop embrouillé pour imaginer ce que Bobby pouvait penser et donner des réponses plus complètes.

_« A la cave ? Il va bien ? Tu peux me le passer ? »_

« Non, il faut un collier cervical et puis on ne peut pas le porter » s'embrouilla Sammy

_« Hein ?Sam ? Vous allez bien ? C'est qui « on » ? Il y a quelqu'un avec vous ? »_

« Mike ».

_« C'est qui Mike ? »_

Sam tendit le combiné en direction du docteur. Celui ci leva les deux mains en défense « Non non, je ne sais pas qui c'est, et puis qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? »

« C'est le type qui va tuer Dennis, dites lui comment va Dean, j'y arrive pas. »

O'neill attrapa le combiné avec hésitation.

« Allo ? » demanda-t-il prudemment comme si le téléphone allait le mordre.

_« Putain mais vous êtes qui vous ? »_

« Docteur Mike O'neill »

_« Ca me fait une belle jambe. Qu'est ce que vous foutez au téléphone ? Repassez moi Sam »_

« Il veut que je vous explique l'état de la situation. Il dit que vous allez tuer Dennis. »

_« Je ne vais pas le tuer puisqu'il est déjà mort, mais je vais le déterrer et le cramer. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Comment vont les garçons ?»_

« Et bien Sam à fait une crise de délire paranoïaque due à une overdose d'antipyrétique et Dean est à la cave… »

_« Jusque là j'avais suivi ! Vous pouvez me dire au moins si il est vivant ?_ _»_ hurla Bobby

« Son cœur bat, ses poumons se remplissent d'oxygène et sa bouche crache un énorme tas de conneries, donc oui, techniquement il est vivant. Cela dit, ça risque de ne pas durer. »

O'neill commença à résumer l'ensemble de la soirée à Bobby pendant que Sam, assit sur le sol, fredonnait un truc incompréhensible. Au bout de quelques longues minutes Bobby avait à peu près comprit l'ensemble de l'histoire.

_« Ok. Je fais aussi vite que je peux mais ça risque de ne pas être suffisant. »_

« Comment ça pas suffisant ? »

_« Bah rien n'est jamais simple avec les esprits. Ces saloperies s'accrochent. Vous dites qu'il vit dans ses tableaux alors c'est fort probable que brûler les os ne suffise pas. Il faudra aussi brûler l'hôtel. »_

« Ah mais oui. Voilà. brûler l'hôtel. En plus de profaner des tombes, vous êtes un pyromane. Je me demandais justement comment cette soirée allait pouvoir être pire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi les garçons sont cinglés. En fait vous êtes tout un club, c'est ça ? » ironisa O'neill

_« Moi je dis ça, c'est pour vous éviter de mourir tué par un esprit, après c'est vous qui voyez, hein. Si vous préférez qu'il vous éclate la gueule, à priori, je m'en fou. »_ répondit Bobby sur un ton neutre.

« Ha ha. Qu'est ce qu'on aura rigolé ce soir. » trancha sèchement O'neill. « Sinon vous m'expliquez comment je mets le feu à l'hôtel avec l'autre abruti dans la cave ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Allo ? »

_« Ouais. Je suis là. Je réfléchis. »_

« Ah ben prenez votre temps surtout. »

_« Faites sortir Sam déjà, ce sera ça de fait »._

« Plus facile à dire qu'a faire. »

_« Pourquoi ? »_

« Vous les connaissez ou pas ? Non, parce que moi ils m'ont cassé les couilles toute la nuit pour ne pas être séparés. Maintenant qu'ils sont tous les deux à moitié crevés, ils veulent être à moitié crevés **ensemble**. Sam veut redescendre à la cave pour être avec Dean et Dean veut remonter dans le hall pour être avec Sam.»

Bobby soupira.

_« Assommez le »_

« Lequel ? »

_« Sam. »_

« Vous êtes aussi doué en médecine qu'une brique vous, hein ? Assommer un type qui risque un accident vasculaire cérébral ? Je peux lui tirer dessus sinon, ça ira plus vite. »

_« Oh et puis vous m'emmerdez vous aussi ! traînez le dehors de force. Il à l'air complètement à l'ouest, ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué de le maîtriser, si ? » _

« Peu importe. Qu'est ce qu'on fait avec Dean ? Je ne vais quand même pas incendier l'hôtel en le laissant à l'intérieur. »

_« Bien sur que non. Putain. Ils ont vraiment le don de se mettre dans des situations pas croyables ces deux là.» _Bobby marqua une pause. Si le docteur l'avait connu, il aurait su qu'il était en train de se pincer l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, ce qu'il faisait toujours quand il réfléchissait. _« Bon… je crame Dennis, ensuite je vous rejoins, on sort Dean de la cave tous les deux, et on met le feu. »_

« On ne doit pas le déplacer comme ça. C'est dangereux. On risque de faire empirer la situation. On peut lui déplacer une vertèbre ou carrément le tuer. »

_« Il est solide »_

« Il est déjà en miette ».

_« On va se démerder ok ! »_ cria Bobby, énervé, _« De toute façon on a pas d'autre solution. Je roule aussi vite que possible. Je serais là dans… hum… disons… 2 heures et demi. Si il leur arrive quoi que ce soit en attendant… »_

« Ouais je sais, vous me tuerez, bla bla bla. » coupa le docteur en raccrochant.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_En théorie 12ème et dernier chapitre jeudi soir ou vendredi dans la journée! Je rajouterais peut être un épilogue en plus... à méditer!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous. Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews. Les chapitre 12 devait être le dernier mais étant donné que je le trouvais trop long j'ai préféré le couper en deux. Le chapitre 13 est donc posté tout à la suite. Je rejouterais peut être un épilogue un peu plus tard.**

**

* * *

**

Dead and breakfast 

**12**

« Non ! »

« Sam, je peux vous traîner sur le sol si il le faut mais croyez moi vous allez sortir de cet hôtel ! » cria O'neill.

Au prix d'un terrible effort Sam se remit sur ses jambes et tourna le dos au docteur.

« Où est ce que vous croyez aller là ? » demanda ce dernier.

« A la cave. »

O'neill secoua la tête en faisant un grand geste de lassitude avec les bras. De toute façon Sam pu à peine faire deux mètres avant que les tremblement qui agitaient son corps ne fassent flancher ses genoux. Le médecin bondit à ses côtés en une seconde et l'empêcha de s'effondrer lourdement sur le sol.

« Sam, votre copain au téléphone m'a suggéré de vous assommer pour vous traîner dehors et je commence à apprécier de plus en plus cette idée… »

« Non, écoutez, il faut vraiment… vraiment que je reste avec lui. »

« Mais non. Il va bien, d'accord ? Bobby va arriver et on va le sortir de là » O'neill ne savait pas si ils pourraient vraiment le remonter sans le tuer, mais en tout cas, c'était ce que Sam avait besoin d'entendre « En attendant vous allez rester dehors pendant que moi je prendrais soin de lui. Je ne le laisserai pas seul, promis, et il ne lui arrivera rien. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là Sam. »

« Vous ne comprenez pas… » bafouilla le plus jeune des Winchester, au bord des larmes.

« Comprendre quoi ? Vous êtes inquiet pour lui, je sais mais… »

« Il est condamné » coupa Sam

« Mais non, il va s'en sortir, il n'a même pas de côte cassée. »

« Non. C'est pas la chute dans les escaliers… » cette fois Sam pleurait, sans pouvoir se contrôler.

O'neill comprit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal.

« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? »

« Il va mourir. Dans 7 mois et 16 jours. » Sam regarda une seconde l'aube se lever et rectifia : « 15 jours maintenant. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je vous en prie… Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul. Je veux être avec lui ».

O'neill fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait. Si Dean avait une maladie mortelle, quelle qu'elle soit, en aucun il n'aurait été possible de donner une date précise de décès. Pourtant, tout dans l'attitude de Sam indiquait au médecin qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose. Quelque chose de grave.

Pendant une seconde il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Il ne trouva que du contre. Faire descendre Sam à la cave, c'était stupide. Quand Bobby arriverait il faudrait les remonter tous les deux. En plus il faudrait expliquer à Dean pourquoi Sam était aussi mal en point alors qu'il lui avait certifié qu'il allait bien… Pourtant quelque chose dans le regard désespéré du jeune garçon l'obligea à revoir sa position.

« Ok. On redescend. » dit il à contre cœur.

* * *

« Nom de dieu ! mais qu'est ce… qu'il a ? » cria Dean en voyant Sam, soutenu par O'neill descendre l'escalier à deux à l'heure. « Dennis est sorti ? »

« Non. C'est… hum… » commença O'neill sans vraiment savoir comment finir cette phrase. Sam le fit pour lui.

« Une overdose » annonça-t-il avec quelque chose d'étrange dans la voix.

Etait-ce de la fierté ? Du genre « hey regarde, je suis encore plus mal que toi ? », le docteur n'aurait pas su dire.

« Une quoi ? C'est…quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Dean, le souffle toujours aussi court à cause des douleurs au thorax.

« C'est rien, juste une surdose de médicament anti-fièvre. » justifia O'neill au moment où Sam et lui atteignaient le sol de la cave.

« Et vous vous…prétendez… médecin ! Espèce de… psychopathe ! » cria (en tout cas essaya de crier) Dean.

O'neill déposa Sam à côté de son frère. « Et vous vous prétendez chasseurs de fantômes professionnels ? Excusez moi mais il me semble que le seul ici qui soit assez futé pour ne pas s'être fait massacré par Dennis c'est moi, non ? Espèce d'amateurs ».

Sam rit de toutes ses dents alors que Dean aurait pris un air terriblement offensé si la partie gauche de son visage n'avait pas été pas en miette.

« J'y crois pas » souffla-t-il

« J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour stabiliser Sam mais- » commença O'neill

« Avant ou après… avoir essayé… de le noyer ? » coupa Dean en remarquant que son frère était trempé des pieds à la tête suite à la douche forcée. Sammy se tourna vers lui.

« Dean… ».

« Quoi ?! »

« Ta gueule ». répondit simplement le plus jeune.

L'aîné aurait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras sur sa poitrine s'il avait pu. Malheureusement il ne réussit qu'a grogner. O'neill ne pu réfréner un petit rire.

« Votre copain Bobby sera ici dans quelques heures. Ma mission d'ici là, c'est de vous garder en vie tous les deux. » dit il finalement.

« Vu vos capacités… en médecine… j'espère que… tout est à jour dans… mon testament. »

« Mais je vous emmerde mon petit père. N'oubliez pas que maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma trousse médicale j'ai aussi mon bistouri. « Vivant » ne veut pas dire « Entier » que je sache. »

Bam. Ramasse tes dents. O'neill avait appris beaucoup de choses ce soir mais il avait surtout compris comment fonctionnait les frères Winchester. Vous voulez la jouer hard, on va la jouer hard. Il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser démonter par un couple de frangins décérébrés et à moitié morts.

« Mon petit père » répéta Sam en éclatant de rire. Il était définitivement stone.

Dean se contenta de le regarder méchamment. O'neill reprit tout à coup son sérieux.

« Juste une chose. Sammy m'a dit que… enfin… Il a dit que vous étiez condamné. » Sam ne rit plus. Dean soupira. « Ecoutez, je me fous vraiment des détails, mais étant donné que je patauge dans votre sang depuis tout à l'heure je - »

« Ce n'est pas contagieux. » coupa immédiatement Dean.

« Bien. » O'neill plongea dans sa trousse médicale et en sortit un tensiomètre. « Un volontaire ? »

* * *

"_Would you like them, Here or there? I would not like them here or there. I would not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am"_

Après avoir refait un check up complet de chacun des frères, O'neill s'était assis sur la première marche de l'escalier, en priant pour que le temps s'accélère et que Bobby arrive. Il avait eu le malheur de leur dire à tous les deux qu'ils devaient à tout prix lutter contre le sommeil. S'endormir était trop dangereux vu leurs états respectifs. Maintenant il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se casser une jambe plutôt que de dire ça…

"_Would you like them in a house? Would you like them with a mouse? I do not like them in a house. __I do not like them with a mouse."_

Depuis dix heures maintenant… enfin ça paraissait dix heures mais seulement 60 minutes s'étaient écoulées… les frères Winchester chantaient pour ne pas s'endormir. « Green eggs and ham ». c'était la 7ème fois qu'ils la reprenaient au début.

"_I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am."_

C'était faux. Ce n' était pas en rythme. Il y en avait toujours un pour oublier un couplet et faire du yaourt. Et même quand ils avaient les même paroles, ils n'avaient pas la même mélodie. O'neill se serait cru à un concours de chat égorgé.

« _I am Sam, Sam I am, That Sam-I-am, That Sam-I-am! I do not like that Sam-I-am ! _».

Il était coincé dans une cave qui sentait le sang et le vomi avec deux abrutis dont l'un était stone et l'autre commotionné et qui, surtout, avaient décidé de chanter une horrible comptine pour enfant.

Pendant une seconde il considéra l'idée de se frapper la tête contre les murs, histoire d'atteindre le même niveau de débilité que ses deux patients.

« Sans déconner… fermez la… » murmura-t-il

"_I do not like them here or there. I do not like them anywhere. I do not like green eggs and ham. I do not like them, Sam-I-am." _Chantèrent-ils encore plus fort.

* * *

« Hey ho? Il y a quelqu'un là dedans? » demanda une grosse voix en haut de l'escalier.

O'neill sursauta. Il avait perdu le compte des minutes passé assis là, à chercher le meilleur moyen de tuer les frères Winchester avec un bistouri, en faisant en sorte que ça passe pour un accident.

« Bobby ? On est en bas » cria Dean aussi fort que son thorax et ses poumons l'y autorisaient.

« J'arrive. » répondit la grosse voix.

Le docteur se leva pour accueillir son sauveur. Il s'attendait presque à voir un type avec son slip par dessus ses collants bleus fluo et une cape rouge. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en découvrant le look de vieux camionneur de Bobby…

« Putain, ça sent la mort là dedans ! » lâcha-t-il en grimaçant

« Pourtant ils sont toujours vivants, croyez moi » lança O'neill sur un ton sarcastique.

« Vous êtes Mike O'neill, le doc ? » demanda Bobby en arrivant devant lui.

L'intéressé acquiesça. Bobby fit un vague mouvement de tête vers lui, comme un salut puis se tourna rapidement vers les garçons.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis par terre contre un mur. Sam était blanc comme un linge, les traits tirés, visiblement épuisé. Il tremblait. On aurait vraiment dit une serpillière. Son frère n'avait pas l'air mieux.

Le visage de Dean était couvert de sang séché et toute la partie gauche semblait être passée sous un bus. L'arcade brisée avait presque triplé de volume. Son T-shirt était lui aussi maculé de sang. Le plus charmant dans ce délicieux tableau était certainement le bras gauche. Il l'avait posé sur son ventre et on distinguait très nettement l'angle bizarre de l'avant bras et l'os qui en sortait.

« Wow » souffla Bobby. « Il ne vous à pas raté… » il se tourna vers O'neill « Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont vivants ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ca chante faux les morts ? » rétorqua-t-il, la voix très lasse.

Bobby fit une moue sceptique avant de soupirer en regardant à nouveau les garçons. Toujours aussi stone, Sammy lui fit coucou avec le bras.

« Je croyais qu'il devait attendre dehors lui » dit il à l'attention d'O'neill sur un ton acide.

« Ne commencez pas à m'emmerder. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Il n'écoute rien ! »

« Il est stone. Une pichnette et il se casse la gueule, n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne pouviez pas le traîner dehors ! Maintenant on doit remonter ses fesses de géant dans l'escalier ! »

« Et si vous… bougiez au lieu… de vous engueuler… comme un vieux couple ? Je ne voudrais… pas avoir l'air… de me plaindre… mais j'ai quand même… un peu mal. » lança Dean.

Là dessus Bobby avança vers Sam, se plaça derrière lui et l'attrapa sous les bras, prêt à le soulever. Il attendait qu'O'neill vienne le saisir par les pieds mais ce dernier ne bougea pas.

« Attendez, Dean est beaucoup plus mal en point on devrait le remonter en premier. »

« Non ! Sam d'abord ! » cria Dean

« Sam d'abord » répéta Bobby.

Fatigué de lutter contre des moulins à vent, O'neill haussa les épaules et fit ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il leur fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour réussir à faire passer près de deux mètre d'os et de muscles dans le mini escalier de la cave. Finalement il atteignirent le hall et conduisirent Sam jusqu'à l'extérieur. Bobby informa le médecin qu'effectivement, le salt'n'burn n'avait pas suffit et que Dennis était toujours là. Cependant, iI avait renforcé le piège autour de l'esprit et ils n'avaient rien craindre. Il faudrait tout de même brûler l'hôtel.

Ils déposèrent Sam sur la pelouse à côté d'une Sally hystérique. Les deux hommes ne prêtèrent pas attention à elle et demandèrent juste à Georges de veiller à ce que le jeune homme ne bouge pas.

Avant de redescendre chercher Dean, Bobby parti récupérer quelque chose dans sa voiture. C'était du matériel médical. Il y avait un collier cervical et un brancard de transport.

« Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ça ? » demanda O'neill en écarquillant les yeux.

« J'ai braqué un hôpital » répondit simplement le vieux chasseur.

« Putain… le pire c'est que je vous crois. »

Juste avant que les deux ne s'engouffrent à nouveau dans le petit escalier de la cave, Bobby saisi le médecin par le bras.

« Juste une chose. Ca pourra vous être utile. Tant que Dean est dans la pièce c'est _toujours_ Sam d'abord. Ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer d'argumenter le contraire. »

« C'est ridicule, il doit souffrir le martyr »

« Peu importe. C'est débile, mais c'est comme ça. Une des grandes conneries de John. »

« C'est qui ça, John ? »

Bobby soupira mais ne répondit rien. Il entama la descente des marches.

Ce fut une longue argumentation pour arriver à convaincre Dean qu'il risquait de devenir un légume paraplégique si il refusait le collier cervical. Finalement, à force de persuasion et de « on a pas de temps à perdre Sammy à besoin d'un médecin », il parvinrent à le faire remonter dans l'escalier, sur le brancard, avec le collier.

Ils déposèrent « le colis » dehors, à côté de son frère. A la lumière du jour les deux Winchester avaient l'air encore plus mal…

« Bon, on appelle une ambulance maintenant ! » cria O'neill.

« Nop. » coupa Bobby. « D'abord on met le feu. Vous croyez peut être que les brancardiers vont nous laisser cramer l'hôtel sans rien dire ? »

La dessus le vieux chasseur récupéra plusieurs bidons dans sa voiture, de l'essence.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ! » cria Georges

« Et bien compte tenu du fait que votre hôtel est hanté par une créature meurtrière qui tuera tous ceux qui y mettront un pied, je vous conseille de nous laisser y foutre le feu de façon à détruire le fantôme en question et à vous laisser toucher l'assurance pour prendre un nouveau départ dans un endroit non-hanté. » expliqua Bobby d'une voix très calme.

A ce moment il ressemblait presque à un agent immobilier ou à un vendeur d'électroménager.

Georges se contenta de dire « Oh. » et de se rasseoir.

« O'neill, je vais avoir besoin de vous »

« J'avais peur de vous entendre dire ça… »

« Allez quoi, vous allez contribuer à l'élimination d'un tueur, c'est pas merveilleux ? »

Le regard que lança le doc à Bobby indiquait clairement que non, ce n'était pas merveilleux. Pourtant quand le vieux chasseur entra à nouveau dans l'hôtel, O'neill le suivit.

Une fois dans le hall, Bobby donna ses directives.

« Ca ne servirait à rien de mettre juste le feu comme ça dans le hall. Le temps que les pompiers arrivent les étages n'auront pas brûlé. Ca prendrait trop de temps de descendre tous les tableaux dans une seule et même pièce. Donc le plan c'est de les jeter par la fenêtre. J'ai vu qu'il y avait un jardinet derrière. Vous commencez par le troisième étage, moi le second. On bazarde tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la peinture. Ensuite on sort dans la cour et on flambe tout. Capito ? »

« Capito ».

Il fallut un peu plus d'une demie heure pour couvrir les trois étages et le hall en jetant tous les tableaux par les fenêtres de derrière. Il y avait quelque chose de vraiment jouissif là dedans. O'neill prenait un pied incroyable à lancer ces « croûtes meurtrières » dans les airs et à les voir atterrir brutalement plusieurs mètres plus bas.

« Je crois qu'on les as tous » informa Bobby en contemplant la pile de toiles dans le jardinet

« En tout cas j'ai jeté tout ce que j'ai trouvé. » ajouta O'neill. « Mais comment est ce qu'on peut être sûr de ne pas en avoir oublié un seul ? »

« C'est simple. L'autre affreux là bas – » il désigna la direction de Dennis « - devrait disparaître. »

« Oh. »

Bobby déversa un bidon d'essence sur les toiles et craqua une allumette.

« C'est un service rendu au monde de l'art ».

Le tas de tableau s'embrasa, Dennis aussi.

« Maintenant, on appelle une ambulance » dit Bobby en dégainant son portable.

_**

* * *

TBC**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Voici donc la suite du chapitre 12.

* * *

_**

**Dead and Breakfast**

**13**

_Le lendemain_

« Allez quoi, réveille toi maintenant ! T'as dormi toute l'après midi ! »

« grrrggrgff »

« Dean ? réveille toi ! » commanda Sam en secouant doucement son frère par l'épaule.

Ils avaient tous les deux été conduis à l'hôpital tandis que le rez-de-chaussée du Damballa prenait feu. Sammy ne se rappelait pas de grand chose, il avait été stone la moitié du temps. A l'hôpital les médecins avaient réussi à vite gérer la crise et plus tard dans la journée il était redescendu de son trip.

La gastro était toujours là par contre. Il avait les intestins en vrac et toujours un peu de fièvre, mais au moins il ne voyait plus d'éléphants roses danser en tutu. Rapidement son premier souci était de connaître l'état de son frère. On lui répondait invariablement « il est en chirurgie », comme si ça suffisait à donner son état de santé.

Le temps que Sam redevienne lucide, O'neill avait disparu. Bobby ne l'avait pas revu après avoir appelé l'ambulance. Même s'il avait vraiment voulu le remercier et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui, ce n'était vraiment pas sa priorité. Il essayait désespérément de savoir si « être en chirurgie » pendant plus de 8h était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Finalement un médecin était venu les voir pour leur raconter l'opération. Ca prenait du temps de recoller les morceaux d'une arcade sourcilière cassée en 6 parties tout en essayant de sauver son oeil, d'une double fracture ouverte du radius, et de 3 côtes et du sternum fendu. Sans compter un « petit » problème durant l'opération quand Dean était entré en état de choc et que son cœur s'était arrêté. 2 fois.

Même si Sam était devenu plus blanc que les murs en apprenant ça, il se ressaisi plus ou moins grâce à la phrase magique « …mais il devrait s'en tirer sans séquelles graves, juste un peu de rééducation, et beaucoup de repos. Vous pouvez aller le voir en salle de réveil ».

Bobby avait préféré s'effacer un peu pour laisser les garçons se retrouver. Autant il jouait les ogres bourrus, autant il détestait voir les garçons à l'hôpital. Ca le mettait très mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que John allait descendre tout droit du paradis avec un lance flamme et lui cramer les fesses. De toute façon rien que l'odeur des hôpitaux lui donnait envie de vomir.

Depuis, Sam était assis à côté de son frère. Il prenait son mal en patience en attendant qu'il se réveille de lui même. Il avait très rapidement terminé de lire toute la pile de magazine qui traînait dans le coin et vidé le compartiment café de l'automate du couloir. Il était bientôt 15h maintenant.

Sammy avait entrepris de prendre les choses en main et de secouer son frère pour le réveiller. Pas que Dean puisse faire grand chose de plus une fois éveillé, mais au moins pendant une seconde il aurait l'air moins mort. Sam avait besoin de le voir bouger ou de l'entendre parler. Juste pour être sûr.

« Dean »

« …hum….mouais… » marmonna le jeune homme sur le lit.

« Hey. C'est Sam. »

« Je sais. » répondit simplement le grand frère, toujours les yeux fermés.

« Ouvre les yeux. Enfin… ton œil… vu qu'il n'y en a qu'un… »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'une bille verte affolée se pose sur Sam. Ce dernier sourit. La moitiée gauche du visage de Dean était emballée dans des kilomètres de bandes.

« Ton œil va bien. Il est juste… indisponible pour l'instant. ».

Dean referma l'œil droit en soupirant.

« Est ce que–» commença le grand frère.

« Ca va. » interrompit le plus jeune en levant les yeux au ciel. « Si tu gardait les yeux… enfin… l'œil… ouvert pendant plus d'une seconde, tu aurais remarqué que c'est toi qui est sur un lit d'hôpital. Moi je vais très bien. »

« Bien ».

« Tu as mal quelque part ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas si tu as mal ? Dean… »

« J'en sais rien, j'ai l'impression d'être passé… dans une machine à laver mais je ne crois pas que j'ai mal. »

« Hey. » lança une voix derrière eux.

Sam se retourna instantanément, en position de protecteur alors que Dean, complètement groggy essayait de focaliser son œil droit sur le nouvel entrant.

« Mike ! » cria Sam en reconnaissant le doc.

O'neill s'avança vers lui en souriant. Il tendit la main et Sam la serra chaleureusement

« Où est ce que vous étiez passé ? »

« J'avais besoin d'une douche et d'une sieste. Je me suis payé l'hôtel le plus cher du bled avec room service et compagnie. D'ailleurs je vous ai piqué du sel, ils vont être content au Ritz, j'en ai foutu partout. Mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas quitter Kirspick sans dire au revoir aux deux pires patients que je n'ai jamais eu »

Sam relâcha son étreinte et regarda O'neill avec un sourire un peu gêné.

« Ca a été une sacrée nuit… » dit finalement le plus jeune des Winchester.

« M'en parlez pas. » il marqua une pause « Vous avez l'air en forme Sam. »

L'intéressé sourit. « Oh moi ça va, c'est Dean qui est passé sur le billard ».

Là dessus le frère aîné soupira lourdement, peu intéressé par l'idée qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort. O'neill sourit en s'approchant de lui.

« Alors Dean, on est toujours en vie à ce que je vois. »

« Ouais, je suppose que je dois vous dire merci » bougonna-t-il. O'neill ne répondit rien et se contenta de le regarder en souriant. « Quoi ? » Pas de réponse. « Quoi ?! ». Dean leva un œil au ciel. « Putain quoi ? Si vous attendez que je vous fasse un câlin mon vieux, vous n'avez pas sonné à la bonne porte. Sam fait ça très bien. »

Le sourire d'O'neill grandit encore. « Dean, vous êtes un emmerdeur professionnel, le pire patient qu'un médecin puisse jamais avoir. Un type trop stupide pour se rendre compte qu'il est à moitié mort même si on lui prouve par A B. J'ai plusieurs fois pensé à abréger vos souffrances (et les miennes par la même occasion) en vous tranchant la gorge. »

« Ah merci. Ca va m'aider dans ma convalescence. » ironisa Dean sur un ton acide.

Le sourire du doc ne faiblit pas. « Mais… » continua-t-il « puisqu'il y a toujours un mais, je vous aime bien. Vous êtes la plus sympathique paire de crétins que je n'ai jamais rencontré.»

« J'imagine que c'est un compliment… » dit doucement Sammy.

O'neill farfouilla dans sa poche et tendit deux téléphones aux garçons. « Bobby m'a dit que c'était les vôtres. On les a retrouvés au troisième. »

« Merci Mike. » Sam attrapa les deux portables et les glissa dans sa poche.

« Je me suis permis d'ajouter mon numéro. J'aimerai avoir des nouvelles de temps en temps. Histoire que je ne me soit pas cassé le cul à sauver les vôtres pour rien. »

Sam sourit et hocha la tête. « Mike, je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. Tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous la nuit dernière… c'était… enfin… c'était très courageux. »

« Ne me remerciez pas, contrairement à ce que le cyclope pourrait penser - » il désigna Dean de la tête « - je suis médecin. C'est mon boulot de garder les gens en vie même si ils y mettent de la mauvaise volonté. Et puis… pour être honnête, je dormirais mieux la nuit en sachant qu'il existe des gens comme vous pour s'occuper des trucs comme Dennis. »

Le plus jeune des Winchester posa une main sur l'épaule du doc, le regarda droit dans les yeux et une fois de plus le remercia, avant de le serrer carrément dans ses bras.

« Oh je vous en prie. Il y a des hôtels pour ça. J'essaie de guérir moi, si vous pouviez aller faire vos saloperies ailleurs… » marmonna Dean.

Sam relâcha le doc et lança un regard meurtrier à son frère.

« Bon. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Ma femme doit se demander où est ce que je suis passé. » commença O'neill. « J'habite dans l'Ohio, à Rockford. Appelez moi si vous êtes dans le coin. Je veux dire, si vous avez perdu un bras, un œil, une jambe… ce genre de chose. »

Les frères Winchester sourirent. Alors qu'O'neill se dirigeait vers la porte Dean l'appela.

« Hey, doc ? »

Il se retourna.

« Euh… merci. Merci pour tout. »

O'neill sourit. Le docteur semblât hésiter une seconde puis ajouta finalement :

« Je voulais vous dire aussi… Si j'ai bien fait le compte, il devrait se passer quelque chose, dans 7 mois et 14 jours. »

Sam regarda ses chaussures. Dean tourna la tête pour regarder au plafond. O'neill continua.

« Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que… enfin.. si je peux faire quelque chose, je le ferais. »

Sam ne leva pas le nez de ses passionnantes semelles mais Dean se tourna vers le médecin en souriant. C'était un sourire honnête et franc, pas une de ses grimaces qui voulaient tout et rien dire à la fois. Juste un sourire.

« Merci, doc. »

* * *

_**THE END**_

**_Merci à tous d'avoir lu et reviewer (ça existe ça?!) cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et j'espère que vous en aurez prit autant à la lire. J'y rajouterais peut être un épilogue un de ces quatre et puis peut être qu'O'neill reviendra dans une autre histoire, qui sait. En tout cas, pour l'instant il a besoin de repos et les Winchester aussi. Je vais leur laisser prendre quelques vacances avant de leur refaire vivre un enfer! (Et puis d'autres personnes sur ff font ça très bien! C'est tout le mal qu'on leur souhaite.)_**

**_Une fois de plus merci à tous!_**


End file.
